Memories
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: S/U fic... Mamoru's pride is standing in the way of the senshi calling for help but will there even be any senshi to call for help when the new enemy is done with them?
1. one

[:::Part I:::]  
  
It was a brisk fall day. The sidewalks were crowded with pedestrians. It seemed near impossible to penetrate them and weave in and out to your destination. You seemed to get caught up in the husle and busle of things and get swept away with the flowing crowd. A red ribbon could be seen making it's way towards her. It seemed to be bobbing up and down to look over the crowd's heads to look for some one. "Usagi!" Its owner called out. "USAGI!!"  
  
The smaller blond turned around her pig-tails flowed freely around her body. She was a beautiful young lady, and would have had any guy looking at her if she didn't have a mouth full of food. With a muffled cry she tried desperately to call out her friend's name with no success. Pieces of food flew all around and slowly she began to gain control over her mouth. She waved at her friend for she could do nothing else.  
  
"Usagi, where have you been? And what happened to Mamoru?" Minako asked as she looked around them. They were standing by a street vendor selling odangos.  
  
Usagi finished swallowing her hurried meal. "He said that he had something to take care of and went home. So I guess it's just me and you now what do you want to do?" The two girls began walking and of course they weren't paying attention to what they were doing and walked right into the side of a parked bus. "Hey do you think it's a sign?" Usagi said pointing to the bus.  
  
"No, we walk into everything, but it is a good idea. Lets go see how Rei is doing, I haven't seen much of her in the past week, her grandfather has been at spiritual revival and she is managing the shrine by herself." Minako explained. The girls got on the bus and headed for the temple.  
  
It had been three months since the battle with Galaxia. There was actually peace on Earth for a while. There had been no reason to transform and fight. The girls however did still transform to practice just in case. Usagi could no longer transform into Sailor Moon since her transformational broach was destroyed in the last battle. She figured that this was the perfect time for her alone time with Mamoru.  
  
When the girls got to the temple they noticed Rei sweeping and Yuuchiro pretending to be busy as he watched her. "She knows he likes her, I don't see why she doesn't just give him a chance." Minako leaned over and whispered to Usagi.  
  
"I heard that she has already given him a chance. I'm assuming that's why we haven't seen too much of her lately. Between him and managing the temple, she has her hands full."  
  
"What! Rei has a boyfriend?" She was trying to keep her voice down. "When did this happen? I would have made him cut his hair first!" Minako stuck her finger in her mouth to fake puking.  
  
"She tells Mamoru everything, sometimes I think that he's her best friend instead of me." With that Usagi's voice dropped a bit. She looked away from Minako and to Rei. The girls came out from their secluded positions and waved to their friend.  
  
"What's up Rei?" Minako asked. She was going to find out whether this whole situation with Yuuchiro was true or not. She knew that Rei had a bad streak of jealousy in her bones and that was the perfect way to find out what she needed to know. "Yuuchiro, you look quite handsome today." Minako went to him and touched his arm.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled, he didn't know that he was part of her trap.  
  
Minako smiled at herself and so did Usagi. By now she had caught on to her plan and was quite amused. "What are you doing tonight? Do you maybe want to come over to my house?"  
  
"Stop it Minako!" Rei snapped. "I know what you're doing and its not going to work, I'm not hiding my relationship with Yuuchiro. I know that Mamoru probably already told you two anyway." She threw her hair over her shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm too mature to play your childish games."  
  
Minako was mad that her plan hadn't worked the way she wanted it to. She had gotten the information that she needed but didn't have any fun doing it. "Fine."  
  
"So Rei what are you doing? Minako and I were looking for some one to hang out with." Usagi changed the subject.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't hang out right now. When I finish this I have to go inside and take care of the bills, plus we have a meeting tonight. Give me a call some other time." She smiled. She wasn't trying to avoid them, she really didn't have the time lately. She felt as though she was neglecting them. Although they both had other friends she knew that it hurt Usagi's feelings that she couldn't spend more time with her.  
  
"It's OK, we'll get together some other time. May I use your wash room before we leave?" Usagi started doing the pee pee dance.  
  
"Sure, you know where it is." Rei laughed at her gesture.  
  
When Usagi was out of ear shot Rei whispered to Minako. "Please keep her company, something is wrong, she hasn't said anything, but I know."  
  
"What's wrong, everything is going perfect?" Minako was confused.  
  
"I've been talking with Mamoru on the phone a lot lately, purely for advice purposes. I needed help with the finances of the temple. Anyway, he has mentioned to me on numerous occasions that she doesn't act the same way as she used to around him." Rei kept an eye out for Usagi to be returning. "He says that she'll just stare off sometimes like he isn't even there. Or she will be extremely happy one minute and then the next she gets depressed. He doesn't know what it could be, he said that he wanted to ask her but they don't communicate as they used to."  
  
"What do you think it is?" Minako questioned. Rei usually had pretty good insight about these things. "Do you think she's sick?"  
  
"I have an idea what it could be but I don't want to say anything about it until I'm sure. But for now, please just be there for her, if not for anything but to fill my place." Rei cautioned her friend.  
  
"Of course." They noticed Usagi returning from the wash room and put on smiles. "Ready to go Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go. Bye Rei, I'll call you." Usagi smiled and waved as they left.  
  
  
  
"So can the sailor senshi become sailor senshi if they do not remember who they are?" A man with black hair asked. He was a tall man and appeared to be very powerful.  
  
His companion that was standing directly across from the man answered. "Good point, so what do you plan on doing?" The man was a bit younger than his companion with white hair, both seemed to be of equal status. They were dressed in out fits similar to Yuuchiro's robes.  
  
"If we go to Earth, where the most powerful senshi are, and probe the public's mind, we can see who has a memory of being a sailor senshi. Once we find that memory we will take it. Therefore eliminating a senshi in the process. With them out of the way we can rule by bringing Chaos back to power." The dark hair man said. He had a sinister grin across his face as he made his hand into a fist in front of him.  
  
"Bronze, come forth." The white hair man called. "Your plan is brilliant my brother, I will send bronze to Earth to start looking at the public's subconscious." Bronze appeared before them wearing a monk's robe. No part of her face could be seen only shadows.  
  
"Go to Earth, look into the memories of the people there and seek out the sailor senshi. When you find the memory of being a senshi take that and only that. We won't have time to mess with anything else. That will be sufficient. Now go." The dark haired man waved his arm and dismissed Bronze.  
  
  
  
Minako now had a growing concern for her friend. She hadn't noticed her acting strange until Rei pointed it out to her. ~What is wrong with her?~ she wondered to herself. They were sitting in Crown downing some chocolate cake and tea. "Usagi, are you going to come to the training meeting tonight?" Minako knew it was a stupid question since she didn't come anymore, but still she felt she should ask incase she was feeling left out.  
  
"No. There's no point in me being there. Mamoru said that he would take me out instead." Usagi's mood dropped and brought Minako down with her.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't want to go out with Mamoru?" She questioned lightly.  
  
"Minako," Usagi started still looking down at her half eaten cake. "I don't feel as close to Rei as I used to. Lately I haven't been seeing her as much and when I do she is always preoccupied with something else. I know she doesn't mean to do it, but she does. I get depressed somewhat when I think of how I couldn't fight with you guys if I needed to. I know that I used to wish for a normal life, but now." she looked up from her cake and directed her attention to the window next to her. Minako could see the reflection of Usagi's face in the glass. "Now it just seems so boring. The only time that I really have fun or feel like I used to is when I'm with you. You are my best friend Minako." She had turned to look straight at Minako.  
  
"I'm glad I could be there for you. Is there anything you need? I know how it feels to be alone, you can come to me anytime." Minako took her friend's hand over the table and looked into her eyes. Usagi nodded that she understood and said no more.  
  
"Well enough of this depressed mood! I'll blow off the meeting tonight and you and I can have some girl time together." Minako winked at her.  
  
Usagi's face immediately brightened and they hurried and finished their cake.  
  
The mountains around them were colored brightly with the fall foliage. An ocean of red, gold and yellow spread wide to decorate the landscape. No one around her seemed to notice. ~How can they just keep walking by and not stop to take in this beauty?~ The woman thought to herself as she passed people on the street. ~You don't deserve this planet, you don't appreciate it.~ The woman stopped and sat down on a bench nearby. ~I have no idea where to start looking for those stupid senshi. I know they are around this area, this is where they have always appeared.~  
  
As the woman sat thinking to herself she noticed one of the many passersby stopped and gazed at the beautiful landscape she had been admiring only moments ago. The woman stood up and walked up to this person. "Beautiful isn't it?" The woman said to the girl admiring the scenery.  
  
"Yes, it's breath taking." The girl replied not taking her eyes off of what she had been looking at.  
  
~She must be a sailor senshi, they must love this Earth and therefore would admire it so.~ The woman pulled her hand down in front of her face as though she was unzippering an invisible cloth. The woman then appeared in a monk's robe. "Let me know what you remember." The robed woman said as she put her hands to the side of the girl's face and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
During this kiss she could read the girl's thoughts and memories. While searching through the confusion she saw nothing about the sailor senshi. The woman released her hold and dropped the girl unconscious on the ground.  
  
Minako and Usagi were just coming down the street when they saw this. "Minako you have to transform." Usagi cried as she ran up to the fallen girl. Minako did as she was told; she transformed in a secluded area and returned to help her friend.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Usagi cried while holding the girl's head off the ground. "You won't get away with this!"  
  
"She is fine, it just takes a lot of energy out of some one to have their mind read." The woman laughed. Venus feeling that there was no time for her cheesy introduction blasted the woman with her 'Love and Beauty Shock'. The woman's head spun around when her hood was blasted back.  
  
Her skin was the color of bronze. "So, I see the sailor senshi do show up around here. I'll be back for you another time." She said as she pulled her hood back up over her head and faded away.  
  
"Is she alright?" Venus ran to Usagi's side.  
  
"I think so, it's a good thing that Sailor Moon didn't need to heal her." Usagi looked at the girl's face. "That woman said that she was reading her mind. What would she be looking for I wonder?"  
  
"I don't know but when she saw me it seemed that she had been looking for the senshi. I wonder who she is?" Minako wondered as she helped Usagi up. They laid the girl on the bench nearby and decided that it would be a good thing to tell everyone else what had happened to them so they headed towards the senshi meeting.  
  
"Hey guys look." Mercury pointed out. "Its Minako with Usagi, she finally decided to come." Everyone had felt bad about Moon not being able to be with them when they trained and were all surprised to see Usagi here.  
  
Jupiter, Mercury and Mars ran up to the two approaching girls. Usagi smiled and accepted the hugs from her friends. "What's going on? What changed your mind?" Rei asked.  
  
Minako and Usagi explained what happened to them earlier. The other girls sat and listened patiently. During their story Mamoru had walked up to the group. "You weren't at your house so I came here to look for you, I was worried about you Usako." He said in a caring tone kissing her on her forehead. He had heard what they were talking about.  
  
"So what do you guys think?" Minako asked.  
  
"I don't know but we were really lucky that Sailor Moon wasn't needed." Mamoru explained. "I don't know when you're in trouble any more, I used to get a premonition in my head when you transformed but now that you can't I have no idea when you need me."  
  
"It's alright, Venus was there, she saved the day." Usagi smiled at Minako. 


	2. two

[:::two:::]  
  
The days were growing shorter and colder. There had been many cases of people passing out unexpectedly and being found on the ground. There were no yomas running around so the senshi weren't aware when the enemy was striking.  
  
".She seemed very distant from me today. I know that there is something else on her mind." Mamoru said as he was walking around his apartment picking up. He had the phone nuzzled up between his ear and his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe she's just thinking about the new enemy. You know that its taking its toll on her since she can't transform." Rei offered her advice. She knew that this wasn't what was wrong with Usagi.  
  
"No, it's not that. This has been going on before the new enemy showed up. She spends all of her time with Minako now and she seems to be the only one who can cheer her up."  
  
Mamoru had no hint of emotion to his voice; Rei was having a hard time telling what he was actually thinking. She could always tell what was going through his head just by looking at him, but now that they were on the phone is was near impossible.  
  
"I haven't been able to spend as much time with her as I used to. Why don't you ask Minako about it?" Rei felt bad that she couldn't tell Mamoru what she was actually thinking.  
  
"No, I can't talk to Minako. I don't trust her. She has a big mouth and I don't want Usagi knowing that I'm worrying about her like this." Mamoru was right, if he had told Minako she would have immediately turned around and told Usagi everything. "She doesn't need more stress on top of what she has."  
  
"When did you notice her change in behavior? Maybe that is what is wrong with her." Rei knew that she could never come straight out and tell him what she was thinking so she tried to hint around the subject.  
  
"It started ever since I came back, after the battle with Galaxia. I just assumed that it was the fact that she couldn't be a senshi anymore." Mamoru thought back.  
  
Rei didn't want to tell him so just went along with what he thought. "Maybe your right, maybe that's it. Well I'll talk to you later Mamoru."  
  
"You don't think it's because of him, do you?" Mamoru said this in almost a whisper.  
  
Rei was surprised that Mamoru had voiced her own suspicion and asked "Who?" like she had no idea.  
  
"Oh, never mind, forget I said anything. Goodnight Rei." Mamoru said hurriedly and hung up the phone.  
  
~He's catching on, I don't know if I'm right but if I am, trouble should find us soon.~ Rei hung up the phone and got ready for bed.  
  
  
  
Usagi was showing up for the senshi meetings now, she couldn't just sit home and wait for the others to take care of everything. Luna seemed to be very proud of her and how mature she was acting for once. Luna hadn't noticed her strange behavior since she was with Artemis most of the time.  
  
"Usagi, don't forget the meeting at the temple today." Luna reminded her as she left the house.  
  
"I won't Luna, I'm going over to Minako's house now, I'll see you there." Usagi smiled and waved. She made her way to Minako's house and let herself in. "Minako. It's Usagi. Are you here?" She called.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen. come here and help me would you." She called from down the hall.  
  
Usagi walked into the kitchen only to find a disaster area. "What are you doing? Don't tell me your trying to cook."  
  
"No, I tried to cook, now I'm just trying to clean up the aftermath." Minako giggled. The two cleaned up the mess and headed up to Minako's room. "It is my turn to bring something for today's meeting. I guess I should have just bought something as usual."  
  
"Oh well. They taste good anyway." Usagi said putting one of the cookies in her mouth.  
  
"Usagi! Those are for tonight. I just got done telling you that!" Minako smacked her hand.  
  
"I know, I figured I'd test them out for you." Usagi smiled while putting another one in her mouth.  
  
It had been a long time since Usagi had been to Minako's house. They usually hung out outside or at Usagi's house. It was getting colder now so they weren't outside as much anymore. She looked around the room to see that nothing had really changed since the last time she was there. Her eyes suddenly stopped on a poster hung above Minako's bed.  
  
Minako was done hiding the cookies from Usagi when she noticed that she was staring at the wall. "You miss them don't you?" Minako said while also looking at the poster of the Three Lights.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't everyone? I wonder how they are?" Usagi was still staring at the poster.  
  
"Yes, we all do miss them. I think that you miss one of them more than the others though." Minako was looking at Usagi stare at the poster. "Is that what has been wrong with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I told you before that there's nothing wrong." Usagi broke her gaze to look over at Minako.  
  
"Come on, we're friends. I may not be as good at advice as Rei but I may be able to help out. I can't though if you won't talk to me." Minako moved closer to Usagi as they sat on the floor.  
  
"Yeah right, I could never tell Rei that I like him. Oops." Usagi's hand came up to cover her mouth as to push the words that she just spoke back into her mouth. She knew it was too late. Her secret was out.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell her either." Minako smiled a strange grin at Usagi. "Now that I know, now we can talk about it."  
  
Usagi hesitated to say anything else. She knew that it was wrong to have these feelings and didn't really want anyone else to know that she was having them. "I just miss them." She finally said.  
  
"You just miss HIM you mean. It's alright, I thought I saw this going on but ignored it. I figured since they were gone and probably never coming back that you would be alright. But you're not just like I'm not." Minako's gaze dropped as did her tone.  
  
"What do you mean. you saw what going on. and how am I like you." Usagi asked her friend.  
  
"I saw you falling in love with him. I knew that you would stay loyal to Mamoru so I didn't worry about it. I liked that you two spent so much time together. He made you happy, he brought things in you out that I'd never seen before. And besides, when you would hang out with him that would give me an excuse to see Yaten." Minako sighed. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for him. Sure, they all knew about her obsession over him when he was here, but they all just figured that it was just a little silly crush and thought that it vanished when he left. They were wrong.  
  
"I didn't know you still thought about him. Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" Minako turned her question back around on her.  
  
"Its different. You two had a chance, and still do. You have hope." Usagi smiled at her.  
  
"So do you. I don't want you to live your life unhappy. You should do what your heart wants." Minako returned her smile and gave her a hug.  
  
"I am doing what my heart wants." Usagi told her.  
  
"Then you mean you still love Mamoru?" Minako pulled back from the embrace.  
  
Usagi looked at her. "I don't know how to feel about Mamoru, I know I don't love him as I used to. I have no choice but to be with him though. If I ever want to see Chibi-Usa again I have to stay with him." Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Minako gasped, she hadn't thought about that. She couldn't say anything to comfort her so she just held her tight to her body.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the senshi meeting they noticed that the outer were also there. Usagi was very excited to see them and quickly gave them all hugs.  
  
"We decided that we could be of service to you. The situation is getting worse. Hotaru, could you go and play outside?" Haruka glanced at her 'daughter'.  
  
"Sure Haruka-papa." Hotaru ran off outside without a care in the world.  
  
"She was attacked." Michiru said bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean she was attacked? Is she alright?" Makoto asked franticly. The others seemed to become very disturbed also.  
  
"She is physically fine, but they stole her memories of being a sailor senshi. She has no idea who she really is or about any of the other senshi." Setsuna explained. "A woman with bronze skin was kissing her when we found her. When she let go of Hotaru she fell to the ground. Of course we immediately began to attack the woman. We did end up destroying her and all that was left was a robe."  
  
"When Hotaru woke up she saw us transformed around her and asked us who we were." Michiru picked up where Setsuna had left off. "She remembers everything else about her life except that."  
  
Ami interrupted. "Excuse me, but what are sailor senshi?"  
  
Everyone around the room gasped at the question the blue haired girl just asked. "Oh, no. They've gotten to Ami too. We are now two senshi short." Haruka exclaimed. "It took all three of us to destroy the monster, it was very quick and very strong. I'm afraid that if another one attacked us when we weren't in a group then we wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Usagi looked on her eyes as wide as saucers. "This is horrible. What can we do? How do we get their memories back?"  
  
"We don't know, but what we must find out is why the enemy is taking only the senshi memories and how to find them." Haruka seemed to have fire in her eyes. She looked over at Michiru and transformed. "We can't just sit here, we have to go and find them before they can strike again."  
  
Ami had already left before they transformed to go and check on Hotaru. "Kitten you're staying with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight."  
  
"She is fine with me, I'll take care of her." Mamoru stepped in. Usagi was standing between the two of them. Uranus motioned for Tuxedo Mask to follow her as they lead their discussion outside.  
  
"I will take her with me, not to be offensive Tuxedo Mask, but what can you do to protect her? Really?" Uranus looked at him with empathy. His head just went down, he knew she was right. "You should go to Kinkomu."  
  
"WHAT!" His head immediately jerked up to look Uranus right in the eyes. "Why would I go there? I'm needed here."  
  
"You must go and bring back the Starlights. We are two senshi short now, not to mention Usagi can't transform. We need help." Neptune stepped in.  
  
"Why must I go?" Tuxedo Mask was more than a little hurt.  
  
"As I said before, what can you do?" Uranus was stern. Usagi walked up behind the three of them.  
  
"What's going on? What are you talking about?" She asked innocently. She saw the anger and tension in Tuxedo Mask's eyes and saw Uranus and Neptune standing there as cool as ever.  
  
"I'm going to be staying with you Kitten, Mamoru has to go and get help." Uranus looked at her.  
  
"The Starlights?! You're going to get them aren't you?!" A smile immediately appeared on Usagi's lips as her whole demeanor brightened up.  
  
"Yes, we need all the help we can get." Neptune added. Mamoru didn't appear to be very please with Usagi's excitement. He turned and didn't say a word as he walked off defeated. 


	3. three

[:::three:::]  
  
The prince of Earth made a safe arrival on the foreign planet with his accomplice Pluto. Prince Endymion could not travel through space by himself, he needed the assisted help of Sailor Pluto. The guards of this planet were ready for their unexpected visitors. Not knowing if they were friend or foe they lead them to the nearby palace to be judge in front of their princess.  
  
The castle was elaborately built and still being built in some places. The landscape that surrounded them was much like Earth's own. They did however have to admire the beautiful sun set that they witnessed on their journey to the palace looming in the distance. The guards lead the two through the main gates and into the heart of the palace without so much as a word spoken between them.  
  
They were lead throughout the palace to the main throne room where the princess had been notified that they had guests. "Princess Kakyuu." Endymion and Pluto bowed down before her. Kakyuu motioned for them to rise.  
  
"What brings you here friends?" Kakyuu questioned and at her words the guards backed off a bit.  
  
"If I may," Endymion stood up. "There is trouble on Earth. Two of our senshi have had their memories erased and Sailor Moon can no longer transform." His tone sounded very regal and serious.  
  
"I see. Then I will grant you whatever assistance you may need. Kinkomu is forever in debt to the Earth and it's senshi." Kakyuu stood at this last sentence and motioned for Pluto to stand as well.  
  
"Thank you your majesty. However there is one small problem." Endymion began to explain as Kakyuu began to walk towards him. "May we speak in private about such a matter?"  
  
Pluto was surprised at his words, she didn't know what he would have to say to the princess that he couldn't say in front of her. Her face showed outwardly her confusion. Kakyuu nodded to Endymion and signaled for him to follow her. She opened the door to what appeared to be a drawing room. There were maps and books sprawled about the room on tables and shelves. The two sat in the chairs near the circular table and a servant brought them both tea.  
  
"What matters would you like to discuss with me that you could not speak of in front of your own senshi?" She sipped from her cup.  
  
Endymion placed his cup back to its saucer. "I don't need to remind you that the senshi that protect Earth are not my own. The planetary senshi that protect Earth belong to the Moon Princess and her kingdom. This is the reason that I can not let my companion hear of what I must ask of you."  
  
"Now, I'm intrigued. Go on." Kakyuu also set her cup down to it's saucer and gave her full attention to the man across from her.  
  
"I must ask for your senshi's assistance. I will, however, not be needing the assistance of Sailor Star Fighter." His eyes grew serious with just the mention of her name. "She will be a distraction for Usagi and we do not need that at such a time."  
  
Kakyuu couldn't help but smile. "Jealousy is a troublesome thing, is it not?"  
  
"Excuse me princess, but I think you've misunderstood what I said. I simpl." He was cut off by Kakyuu.  
  
"No, I understand perfectly what you said. I am aware of Usagi's feelings for my senshi. I see she didn't conseal them as well as she had hoped. I have problems with such of my own." Kakyuu took Endymion's hand.  
  
"Usagi has no feelings for your senshi. I am her love. I am there for her now." Endymion sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than the princess.  
  
"Come I want to show you something." Kakyuu took a firmer grasp on the prince's hand and took him to the balcony. By now the night sky had fallen and the brilliant stars were making their way out. "Look there." She pointed to the garden below.  
  
"What am I supposed to see here?" Asked Endymion.  
  
"That is what she does every night as soon as the stars come out until she falls alseep. During the day she mopes. She is never herself anymore as much as she tries to pretend." Kakyuu looked sympathetically at Star Fighter.  
  
"What does this have to do with me? This is all the more reason that she should not return to Earth, ever." The anger was starting to become apparent in his voice.  
  
"If you don't want to see it, that is alright. You may take whatever senshi in my army that you would like, but know this, Fighter is my strongest warrior. She will never give up." Endymion bowed to the princess and walked with her back to the throne room where Pluto awaited them.  
  
Endymion had asked to take Healer and Maker back with him since they already knew Earth quite well. "Guards, would you please summon Healer and Maker." The princess ordered. The guards did as requested and hurried off. Within a matter of minutes they returned with the needed senshi.  
  
"Princess." Both Healer and Maker said in unison.  
  
"My Starlights, you are to accompany Prince Endymion and Sailor Pluto back to Earth. There is a crisis there and your assistance is requested." Kakyuu gave her orders.  
  
Maker and Healer lifted their heads and for the first time noticed the green haired senshi of Pluto and the prince of Earth standing in front of them. Neither of them knew what was going on but both of them wanted to know where Fighter was. "When do we leave?" Maker asked.  
  
"Now." Pluto said without hesitation. With that the four of them headed out to the court yard. The princess said nothing else as she knew what both were thinking. She just nodded and waved them goodbye. With a vibrant flash of light the four disappeared leaving a shining white trail behind them.  
  
This caught Fighter's eye in the garden. The light that appeared to have just left Kinkomu was headed straight for the blue planet that she had just been captivated by. "What's going on?" She voiced her concern as she got up to find Kakyuu.  
  
"Princess, what's going on?" Fighter was out of breath from running around trying to find her princess. "Who just left?"  
  
"Healer and Maker have been asked to return to Earth to help fight a battle." Kakyuu stated bluntly, she knew there were way more questions to follow. She began walking down the hall towards the garden from which Fighter had just come from.  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me? Why did they leave without me?" Fighter was almost hysterical.  
  
"I'm sorry, your assistance wasn't requested. It was not by my doing. The prince of Earth felt that you would be a distraction to their mission and did not want you to accompany the others back to Earth." Kakyuu knew that this was going to hurt her starlight.  
  
"I wasn't wanted. She doesn't need me?" The tears started to well up in her eyes, but she would try to hold them back for she did not want to cry in front of her princess. "I can't just sit here, who will protect her?"  
  
"Fighter." Kakyuu sat down on the ledge of the garden next to Fighter. "It has been hard for you these past couple of months, I know. You have to find a way to forget about her." She knew that this was impossible for her senshi to do, but felt that it was the right thing to say.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't feel this way, don't worry about me, I'll be alright." She was lying. She didn't think Kakyuu would understand and didn't want to try to make her.  
  
Kakyuu laughed at her. This made Fighter stop thinking all self pity thoughts and look her princess right in the eye. "You know, that's the same thing that she said. Isn't ironic?"  
  
Fighter was confused. "Princess?"  
  
"When I went to Earth, I stayed within my incense burner and carefully observed people. When Chibi Chibi found me she brought me to Usagi's house. I spent a long time living with and observing Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon. It just now struck me funny that the same words that she spoke concerning you, you just spoke concerning her. I know that neither of you meant it and now I know that neither of you were very good at concealing your feelings for one another." She gave Fighter a hug. "It was not Usagi that didn't want you to go to Earth, it was Mamoru. He is jealous of you the same way that I am jealous of her."  
  
"I don't understand. What did she say about me?" Fighter questioned, her head was spinning.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino loves you. She thought that it was wrong to love you and kept it a secret from everyone and tried to tell herself that she didn't. She was going to pretend that everything was fine. From the sound of things that Prince Endymion spoke of, she didn't do a very good job." Kakyuu took Fighter's hand into hers and looked at her tears.  
  
"She loves me?. He is letting his foolish pride get in the way of protecting her. I have to go to Earth. I'm sorry princess." Fighter knew how Kakyuu felt about her. She felt bad that she was going to leave her broken hearted, but also knew that Kakyuu didn't love her as much as she thought she did. She didn't care whether or not she was going to let her go to Earth or not, she was going anyway and Kakyuu knew this.  
  
"I know, but please, you must be discrete. Do not let anyone know of your presence, or I fear there will be terrible consequences. Please protect her. We all owe our lives to her." 


	4. four

[:::four:::]  
  
"Did you hear that Minako?" Usagi questioned her blond friend. "They are going to get the Starlights. They're bringing back your Yaten." She giggled at the last part.  
  
"It's amazing how this little bit of news can change your whole demeanor." Minako's bright smile twisted into a serious frown. "Mamoru did not seem too happy about the fact of the matter though." Minako and Usagi were talking on their way to Usagi's house. She needed to get a few things since she was going to be staying with the outers.  
  
"What do you mean. I didn't notice anything." Usagi said confused.  
  
"Of course you didn't notice anything, you were on cloud nine when you heard about the Starlights. What happened between Haruka and Mamoru to put them on bad terms?"  
  
"I don't know. They have never really been that buddy buddy before, I guess it's just the tension of the situation."  
  
"Usagi." Minako stopped before they went into Usagi's house. "Please remember Mamoru's feelings when Seiya gets here. Remember that you are with him, just think about how it makes him feel when the three of you are in situations together." Minako was concerned for Usagi, she knew that Mamoru would not appreciate her hanging around Seiya as much as she did last time he was here, and she knew about Mamoru's temper.  
  
"What do you mean?" She knew very well what Minako was talking about, the same jealousy that she felt whenever she used to see Mamoru with other girls before. "I always think about Mamoru's feelings." They made their way into the house and collected her things. Just as she finished explaining to her mom where she was going to be a horn blew outside. It was Haruka and Michiru.  
  
The car ride was silent. They first dropped Minako off before heading home for the night.  
  
"You understand why you couldn't stay at your house alone, right Kitten?" Haruka questioned as she put Usagi's bag down in the room she was to be staying in. She had a look of concern in her eyes.  
  
Usagi looked up at the taller woman. "Yes, I understand. I'm helpless right now, its pathetic."  
  
"That isn't the reason why. Even if you could transform I still would have insisted that you stay with us. I failed at protecting you last time, I won't let it happen again." Haruka gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her alone with that thought.  
  
She was happy that Haruka didn't see her as weak, and she could see that she truly cared for her. Unfortunately Michiru saw this too. She didn't view it the same way that Usagi did though. Michiru had never been the one to be jealous, but now she knew how Haruka felt when she flirted with men. This was different though. Haruka wasn't flirting with another woman, she was falling in love with one. Michiru watched that night as Haruka looked over the sleeping Usagi in the moonlight. She knew that Usagi did not return the feelings that Haruka had for her and that they would be together forever. Forever. Would forever be enough when she was second in her heart?  
  
  
  
"Rei said that you two are more than welcome to stay at the temple. She has plenty of room." Mamoru explained nonchalantly to Yaten and Taiki. He didn't want to let them know that they made him uncomfortable. "We will meet you here tomorrow for a meeting." Without even waiting for a response he hopped back in his car and sped off leaving a bewildered Yaten and Taiki behind.  
  
"Why do you think Seiya didn't come?" Yaten questioned the taller man.  
  
"I don't know. My guess would be that it has something to do with Usagi though. We should get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." Yaten agreed with Taiki and they headed in.  
  
  
  
Since Ami and Hotaru couldn't transform and knew nothing of senshi business anymore they were not present at the meeting the following day. The situation was explained to Taiki and Yaten. "They can be destroyed, however it takes a great deal of energy that not one senshi alone could provide. Therefore I suggest that we should always stay in groups of at least three." Setsuna explained. She still kept her cool face. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry about how I've treated you in the past." She directed this comment to Taiki and Yaten. They nodded as to accept the apology.  
  
Haruka got up from her seat and made a straight path to them. "Yes, please accept my apology also." She shook their hands. It wasn't often that Haruka admitted that she was wrong and the two Lights knew this. "I wish you had brought Seiya back with you though, we can use all of the help we can get."  
  
"He had other business to attend to and couldn't make it." Mamoru jumped into the conversation before anyone else could say anything. Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances. They knew that he was lying, but they didn't know why.  
  
"Yaten, Taiki!" Usagi had just arrived with Michiru. She gave the two close hugs. "I missed you guys. How have you been? Where is Seiya?" Her face dropped when she didn't spot him in the bunch.  
  
Taiki didn't want to confront Mamoru's lie so he just went along with it. "He had other business at home and couldn't come. We have been fine and I've missed you too."  
  
"Me too." Yaten actually smiled when he said this. His attitude seemed to change now that he wasn't frustrated with his mission and they had gotten their home world back.  
  
Usagi and the other inners decided to catch up on their friends and went out for lunch. Mamoru however wanted nothing to do with them and did not choose to join them, although he had never received even the slightest inklin that he was invited.  
  
The six of them sat in a corner booth at crown. They all were talking like it was old times. "We have almost completed the resurrection of our planet. You should all come to see it when the battle is over." Taiki explained. The others agreed. His tone took a serious turn. "Do you think Miss Mizuno is going to get her memories back?"  
  
A silence fell over the group. No one knew for sure. "I'm sure she will." Makoto said bringing hope back to their eyes. Minako had been quieter than usual and no one seemed to notice except Yaten. He wondered what she was thinking about as she stared passively out the window. This wasn't like her, he wanted to know what happened.  
  
"Minna look." Minako pointed to a woman outside change into a monks robe just as their previous enemy did. "We should transform." Everyone was up and out of their seats before she could finish.  
  
When they were outside Jupiter blasted the figure with her attack. This again knocked the woman's hood back and revealed as silver skin. The woman turned her attention away from the senshi and gave the woman that she was holding a kiss. The senshi could not attack while she was doing this for fear of hitting the victim. When the cloaked figure let the drained woman fall to the ground Mars and Jupiter rushed her.  
  
They were going to find out what this person knew. The silver skinned woman was quicker though and dodged their attack rather gracefully. "Did you really think you could catch me?" She laughed. "Where do you think the name 'Quick Silver' came from?"  
  
Healer didn't like to be taunted and did not hesitate to fire her attack on the laughing Silver. Silver again dodged the attack. "I thought you were supposed to be the most powerful senshi in the universe? My, my how I've misjudged you." Silver quickly jerked her head to the side and saw Mars flying up behind her. A faint smile crossed her lips and Mars faltered for a second.  
  
"Mars NO!" Usagi cried from the sidelines. She felt helpless, all she could do was just sit there. Silver grabbed Mars' arm as she threw her punch. She spun her around and into her tight hold. Mars struggled to get free.  
  
"Say goodbye Mars." Silver said as she leaned in for her kiss. The other senshi watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of them seemingly in slow motion.  
  
When Silver released her hold on Mars she fell to the ground, not as Mars but as plain Rei. Usagi ran to her friend's side and held her. Before the others had a chance to fire an attack at Silver she vanished pulling her hood up over her head.  
  
"I couldn't save her. What good am I?" Usagi rocked back and forth as she held Rei in her arms. "I couldn't do anything."  
  
The others had detransformed and were at Rei's temple. Rei was resting in her bedroom. The outers had joined them at the temple along with Mamoru. "Now we are three senshi short. This can't keep up, we can't afford it." Makoto said dryly.  
  
"We were all there and we couldn't do anything about it." Minako said with tears welling up in her eyes. "We failed again." These were the first words that she had spoken in a while. Yaten looked at her with concern.  
  
"Where is Usagi?" Mamoru asked. This question was the first that he had contributed to the meeting. Haruka glared at him, an if looks could kill he would have died a thousand deaths. Taiki and Michiru noticed this glare.  
  
"She is with Rei." Makoto explained as she got up. "I'm going to visit Ami, she is after all still our friend even if she's not a senshi."  
  
"I'll join you. We can still hang out as we were before." Taiki said joining Makoto at the door. The two left and headed towards Ami's apartment building.  
  
Minako got up to go and check on Usagi. She looked through the cracked door and saw her just staring at the sleeping Rei. She pushed the door open and slipped in, she crossed the room to come up behind Usagi. "It's not your fault you know." She whispered in her ear. "You can't blame yourself." Usagi turned around and Minako saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
Yaten was watching this scene from the door that Minako had neglected to close. "I was right there and I couldn't do anything."  
  
"We all were. It's not your fault. Sailor Moon couldn't have done anything that we didn't try." Minako tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"Your right." Usagi agreed with her.  
  
"What happened with Haruka and Mamoru did you ask her?" Minako tried to change the subject.  
  
"No, I didn't get a chance to ask either of them. I heard Haruka and Setsuna talking last night. I couldn't make out the conversation but they appeared to be talking about Mamoru and Haruka's tone was harsh." She recalled the previous night's events.  
  
Minako got up. "Maybe we should ask Setsuna about it and by pass the ugly situation without infuriating either of them more." She suggested. "Come on, it's not good for you to be alone right now." She helped Usagi up and they began to walk to the door.  
  
Yaten didn't want them to know that he had been listening to their conversation, he pretended like he was just walking towards the room. "How is she?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. She should be waking up sometime tomorrow. That seems to be the trend with the victims." Minako explained.  
  
"I'm going to find Setsuna now. I'll let you know after I've talked to her." Usagi said plainly to Minako as she walked past the two.  
  
"She's really taking this hard." Yaten observed as he watched her walk away.  
  
"It's not just Rei." Minako's eyes were also on the departing Usagi then she shifted her glance to Yaten. "What business did Seiya have to attend to that was so important?" Minako asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think Mamoru is lying. If there was important business that needed attending on Kinkomu all of the Starlights would have known about it." Yaten turned to meet Minako's blue eyes.  
  
"Why would he lie? Do you think Seiya didn't want to come?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Do you think that he would pass up a chance to see Usagi again?!" With Yaten's words came their understanding. They both stood there in silence.  
  
"I can't believe that he would risk our safety because of his petty jealousy." Minako fumed.  
  
Yaten was equally angry. "But I don't understand. Usagi loves Mamoru, they are destined to be together, not Seiya." He watched Minako as a faint smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. "There is more going on here than Usagi let on to you."  
  
  
  
Usagi sat down in the living room. Mamoru had left leaving only herself, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna. The three of them were having a discussion concerning a strategy to predict when the enemy was going to strike next and how to capture it. Usagi didn't want to interrupt them to pull Setsuna aside so she decided to walk outside.  
  
Once outside she sat quietly on the lawn and looked up at the stars. This was the first chance in a long time that she was given to be alone. She was going to soak up every last instence of it. "Beautiful aren't they." Usagi's eyes grew wide when she heard this voice. She look to her side to find Seiya sitting next to her. She had been so captured by the stars that she didn't realize that one had crept up next to her.  
  
"Seiya." She started as she stared at him. He took his eyes off of the stars and looked at her.  
  
"Did you miss me?" He flashed her his sexy smile.  
  
Usagi didn't say a word only embraced him warmly. "Yes, I did miss you."  
  
"I missed you too, Odango." He said softly as he held her.  
  
"I don't understand?" She pulled back. "Why didn't you come with the others?" The look of confusion spread across her face.  
  
Seiya frowned. "Odango, you can't tell anyone that I'm here."  
  
"Why, everyone will be happy to see you, and we really need your help. They have already taken Saturn and Mercury away from us and today they took Mars." Usagi pleaded with him.  
  
Seiya didn't want to explain the situation to her since he didn't want to turn her against Mamoru. "I'm not supposed to be here. You can't tell anyone, not even Yaten or Taiki. Will you promise me?"  
  
"Yes, I promise. Why aren't you supposed to be here?"  
  
"I'll tell you at a later time." Seiya heard the door slide open from the house behind them. As they looked back to see what it was he took off. When Usagi turned her head back from her view he was no where to be found.  
  
"Kitten are you ready to go home now?" Haruka called from the house. Usagi looked around one last time for a glimpse of Seiya but found none. She pushed herself up off of the grass and headed towards Haruka.  
  
Michiru and Haruka drove home in silence. Setsuna had to attend to matters at the gates of time. Usagi was disappointed that she missed her opportunity to ask her the question that was on her mind. When they got home Michiru began to play her violin outside. She would often play to relieve frustration and she had plenty of that now that Usagi was staying with them.  
  
Haruka and Usagi were sitting in the living room staring at the television. Neither of them were actually paying attention to it but instead each were consumed by their own thoughts. "Haruka?" Usagi broke the silence. "What is going on with you and Mamoru?"  
  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Haruka lied.  
  
"I see the way you two act around one another now, what happened?" Usagi sat up from her reclined position.  
  
"Nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't want to tell Usagi about the conversation that her and Setsuna had. She didn't like lying to her but she didn't want to tell her the truth about Mamoru either.  
  
"You know, you're not a very good liar." Usagi put her hands behind her head and looked at the ceiling. Haruka smiled at her gesture.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I'm lying?" Haruka was impressed at Usagi's growing maturity. She wasn't whining or carrying on, she was actually playing Haruka's game. "How are things with Mamoru these days?" She had a hint of irony to her voice.  
  
Usagi was thrown off guard when her question was turned around on her. She didn't know how to answer, but from the look on Haruka's face she already knew. "I don't know."  
  
Haruka didn't expect an answer from her when she asked the question, she was just trying to get the subject off of her. "What do you mean you don't know? Has he done something to you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that." Haruka was relieved slightly of her tension. "Its just not the way it used to be." Usagi's face appeared expressionless as she stared at the ceiling again.  
  
"Has he changed?" Haruka wasn't going to let her off that easily with a half-ass answer.  
  
"No, he hasn't changed." Usagi sighed feeling the pressure of Haruka's stare on her. "I have." She took her glance from the ceiling to see the expression on Haruka's face. She expected to see anger and rage but instead met understanding eyes.  
  
"People change. I watched it happen. I knew this day would come." Haruka gave a comforting smile to her. She got up off of the couch to join Usagi on hers. She wrapped her in a warm embrace reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Usagi relaxed in the taller woman's hold. She was warm and inviting. "I don't think you understand." Usagi began.  
  
"Yes, I do. I know the look of jealousy. I watched you fall in love with him. I knew that he was leaving and figured that your feelings wouldn't go anywhere. I thought you would be content going back to Mamoru. When I saw the jealousy that flashed in Mamoru's eyes I knew that you weren't." She brought her face down to bury it in Usagi's hair. Its sweet fragrance captivated her mind.  
  
Michiru was standing across the room, she had come in briefly from playing. As she witnessed the scene in front of her she almost lost her signature cool appearance. "Your not mad at me?" Usagi asked, neither of them noticing Michiru.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. Do you know why he isn't here?" Haruka broke her hold on the younger girl and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "When Mamoru and Pluto went to Kinkomu he requested a private audience with Kakyuu. Pluto believes that he told Kakyuu that Fighter's assistance wasn't necessary and left her behind."  
  
"What? Why would he do that? We need all of the help we can get." Usagi had confused anger in her heart.  
  
"Jealousy. Jealousy is a very strong thing. Mamoru obviously feels threatened by Seiya's presence and therefore didn't want him around. This is why you see animosity between Mamoru and myself." Haruka paused to regain her composure which she found slipping away. "I couldn't understand why he would put you and the rest of us in danger because of his jealousy. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Michiru came into their view and joined them on the couch. She sat down putting Usagi between herself and Haruka. "Why are you still with him if you don't love him?" She asked.  
  
Usagi's sad eyes met Michiru's. With one word she could answer her question. "Chibi-Usa." Michiru's hand found it's way to her mouth to try to cover the gasp that was coming out of it. "I don't want to lose her."  
  
Haruka always being as blunt as possible said, "You can't stay with him if that is the only reason."  
  
"I can't think of a better reason to be with him." Usagi's voice rose as she was aware of Haruka's insensitivity towards her future daughter's life. "How can I just forget about her? How can I just let her go?"  
  
"Usagi." Michiru whispered as she reached for the girl. Her hands met her shoulders in a sweet motion she pulled the girl to her chest. "She doesn't mean that. Please, we only want what will make you happy."  
  
Haruka wasn't going to let it go that easily she kept pushing. "So you're going to live the rest of your life with a broken heart and let the one you truly love slip away from you? I can't let you do that ." Fury was blazing in Haruka's eyes. "I won't let you do that."  
  
Usagi broke free from Michiru's embrace and flew to her feet. Haruka shot up equally as fast to tower over the smaller girl. "You can't decide!" She yelled up at her. Michiru was still on the couch, she was powerless over the situation. She knew that Haruka wouldn't back down in this fight but hoped that she would.  
  
Their communicators went off simultaneously. Usagi answered hers. It was Venus. She didn't look well. "What happened?" Usagi asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"We failed again. Maker is gone. We destroyed Silver but we were too late." The sadness filled the air. "We are on our way to your house now." (She was referring to the outer's house.) "We have new information about the enemy."  
  
For now Usagi and Haruka's fight was postponed much to Michiru's relief. 


	5. five

[:::five:::]  
  
Makoto, Minako and Yaten arrived at the outers' house shortly afterwards. Mamoru was the last to arrive. He was met with cold stares as he entered the room. He knew why he was receiving such a cold reception but didn't let on. He sat stone-faced in the corner.  
  
"Two men appeared when Maker's memories were taken." Makoto explained to the group of eager listeners. "The one with the black hair called himself Kenboushou and the one with the white hair called himself Wasureru.  
  
@~ The Battle~@  
  
Makoto and Taiki were heading towards the temple on their way from Ami's house. They had run into Minako and Yaten who were on their way to retrieve their friends and tell them of their discovery. As they were walking down the street a woman approached Taiki.  
  
~Such intelligent eyes, he must be a senshi.~ She thought to herself. "Excuse me, do you have the time?" She smiled as she asked her question.  
  
"It's 9:30." Taiki replied looking at his watch. While he was looking down at his watch it was all the time the woman needed to transform into a cloaked figure, the same one that destroyed Mars. "Silver!" Taiki exclaimed as he was taken into a hold.  
  
Yaten and Minako did everything they could to free Silver's hold on Taiki but their efforts seemed futile. Makoto had transformed into Jupiter and was about to launch a full-scale attack when she remembered that it would injure and possible kill Taiki in the process. Silver's kiss came and with it the memory of Maker left. Taiki's motionless body hit the pavement only to be retrieved momentarily by Yaten.  
  
Venus, who now was on the scene, and Jupiter bombarded the still fleeting Silver. Their powers struck her with such force that all that remained when they ceased was a wrinkled robe on the sidewalk in front of them.  
  
"I never would have guessed that these Earth senshi were so weak." A voice came from above the senshi's heads. Venus and Jupiter looked up to see two men floating in the air directly above them.  
  
The one with the white hair spoke. "Hello senshi of this planet. You can surrender now, or we will continue to pick you off one by one. It's you decision." He laughed as he folded his arms.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. We want what everyone wants. To rule the universe." The one with the black hair said in almost a sarcastic tone. "I am Kenboushou and this is my brother Wasureru. We are going to bring this galaxy back into the hands of Chaos once we have rid it of you!" He pointed at the two senshi below.  
  
"Oh, and don't bother looking for Meiki, we have already captured him. So long for now." Wasureru waved.  
  
"'Til we meet again." They disappeared just as mysteriously as they appeared.  
  
"We have to tell the others what happened." Minako stated as she flipped open her communicator.  
  
@~End of Battle~@  
  
".and here we are." Makoto finished her story leaving no details out save the nature of their conversation on the way back from Ami's house. Usagi was heated beyond belief.  
  
Mamoru watched the anger and rage dance across her face as the story had gone on. She appeared to have reached her limit when she stood up suddenly. The previous argument with Haruka had not helped her disposition at all. She lost her composure and much to everyone's surprise began yelling.  
  
"So, Mamoru, do you think it was a good idea now to have left Fighter behind? Are you happy? Maybe Maker, Mars and the others would still be here if we had more help. What were you thinking?" Mamoru was put on the spot as everyone realized the truth in the situation. Every word Usagi screamed at him was like a dagger coming from her mouth. His conviction was apparent and there was nothing that he could say to defend himself any longer without giving up the whole truth.  
  
"I was only thinking of you." His head was down. Everyone stared at him waiting for a further response, but Usagi wasn't going to let it come.  
  
"Well thank you Mamoru. I guess you knew that I wanted to see my friends destroyed in front of my face. Good thing you know me so well." The sarcasm stung his ears as he appeared to wince in pain.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to just give up? Do you want me to just hand you over to him? I know he has your heart, but I just wanted to keep you a little longer." Mamoru had risen to his feet to be face to face with Usagi standing only inches from her. His retort began as a loud yell and finished with only a whisper.  
  
"I'm with you for all of eternity Mamoru, there is no escaping that. Even if I wanted to I couldn't leave you. Are you happy now?" Usagi began to cry as she spoke of her tortured life. She looked around to see everyone's sympathetic eyes on her and couldn't take it. "I have to get out of here." She turned and ran out the door.  
  
Mamoru didn't attempt to follow her but instead was left bewildered a sea of confusion. Haruka motioned that she was going after her but was quickly deterred by Michiru's light touch on her arm. "Let's just leave her alone for a little while. Let her cool down and then you can pick up where you left off." Michiru's words had a calming effect on the brazen girl. Haruka sighed in defeat.  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could until she knew that no one had followed her. She was glad to see that they knew when to leave her be sometimes. Her feet had carried her to the lake in the nearby park. When she reached the bridge she stopped and leaned against the railing. She looked down at the water pacified by its calm flowing.  
  
The moonlight reflected off of the water and tiny shadows played and intertwined on her face. She was lost in deep thought. She didn't want to go back and face the situation that she had just created. She wished that she had never opened her mouth. Now it was impossible. Everyone knew her secret and nothing could ever be the same. She was confused and didn't have anyone to turn to. "Seiya. where are you?" She said bringing her head up to stare at the moon.  
  
"I'm right here Odango." She looked beside her to see Seiya standing against the rail watching her. "I'm right here." He said taking her in his arms as he saw her tears make their way to her eyes. No more words were needed. He let her cry freely in his arms and felt her angst to the unfair world in every sob.  
  
Usagi stopped crying and looked up to Seiya's face. The innocence that he once knew was gone from her eyes. She was no longer a naïve girl, no, she had matured into a knowing and wiser young woman. Her pureness was still present as was her warm glow. If anything, her glow was stronger now to match the strong young woman she had become. "We should get out of here. We will be spotted easily if some one comes looking for me." She said as she let go of her hold.  
  
"Who is Meiki?" Michiru asked. "I've never heard this name before." Michiru picked up her mirror from the table beside her. She concentrated on the name as Makoto and Haruka crowded around her. An image began to appear in the glass. A young man about the age of the inners appeared. He was on his knees with his hands tied and his head down. His hair was streaked with different colors. (Picture George Clinton's hair.)  
  
"Meiki?" Makoto asked. They were captivated by the image they were watching. The young man lifted his head up and appeared to look directly at them.  
  
"Hello Michiru." He spoke and the image was lost. The words had surprised Michiru and made her loose her concentration.  
  
"What was that?" Haruka asked. "How do you know him?" She turned to Michiru, a hint of jealousy sparkled in her eyes. This made Michiru smile.  
  
"I don't know him, but it appears that he knows me. Perhaps Pluto has some idea who he is." Michiru was now light spirited after seeing the look in Haruka's eyes.  
  
Usagi and Seiya walked to the tree line of the park, there they would be concealed by the shadows but still be able to see on coming visitors. The night was getting on and the dew began to set on the grass. The couple sat down on the grass, not minding its dampness.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before about Mamoru?" Usagi questioned. She wasn't looking at Seiya but instead cautiously watched the park in front of her.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. If you were happy with him, I didn't want to ruin that." Seiya was looking at her profile in the moonlight. "I'm sorry." He breathed.  
  
"It's not your fault." Her mood shifted. "I do, however feel honored that you came anyway." She turned her head to his direction.  
  
"Of course I would come. Nothing could keep me away." He put his hand on hers. She felt a blush coming to her cheek.  
  
"We are notorious for bad time." Her mood dropped again as she took her eyes off of him. "We lost Maker today." She didn't know how the news would effect him and she didn't want to see the reaction on his face when she told him.  
  
"I know." Seiya watched the park with her. "I came right after Venus and Jupiter destroyed Silver. There was nothing I could do. I felt so helpless." He looked down at his hands that were held open in front of him.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"We have to get Meiki back." Seiya stated plainly to Usagi. "Then they don't have a chance."  
  
"Wait. you know who Meiki is?" She looked at him with perplexity on her face.  
  
"Yes, I met him once briefly as the princess hosted him on our planet. He is the keeper of Memories. He will be able to reissue the lost memories to our fallen senshi." There was hope in his voice.  
  
Usagi's face lit up. "Why didn't you say this before? This is wonderful."  
  
"When did I have time to tell you?" He chuckled a bit at the situation. "We have to retrieve him. They can not kill him, for if they do all memories would be returned anyway. Therefore we don't have to worry about that, what we have to worry about is them killing us."  
  
"It's nice to have some one to talk to again." Usagi said with a different tone to her voice.  
  
Seiya put his arm around her shoulder. "I've missed you too." He looked down at her with a longing in his eyes. Usagi noticed this, she knew what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. She turned the rest of her body to face him and looked up into his eyes. They had both been waiting for this moment for far too long only to have it broken by the sound of an on coming intruder.  
  
Both of their heads snapped to attention and saw Mamoru approaching. He hadn't seen them but was searching for Usagi. Once again as she looked over to Seiya he was gone. She stood up and brushed herself off. ~Time to face the music.~ She thought. ~I'll talk to Pluto tomorrow to see what happens.~  
  
Mamoru was wandering around the park. He knew her well enough to know that this is where she would go. He seemed somewhat preoccupied with his own thoughts though and didn't notice her walking from the tree line. "So you found me." She made her presence known. Mamoru looked up at her and said nothing. She joined his side and they walked back to the outers'.  
  
  
  
Usagi, Minako and Yaten were all sitting around the porch. Since the incident with Taiki, the remaining senshi were staying at the outers'. They saw Setsuna approaching up the driveway with what appeared to be grocery bags in her hands. The three quickly ran to help her easy her load. They all entered the house and were joined by the others.  
  
Pluto had been gone for a few days now and was beginning to worry the other senshi. They all wanted to ask her about this mystery person and Usagi had her own problem that she wanted to discuss with her. "Where have you been this whole time? And don't tell me you were grocery shopping." Michiru asked looking the older woman up and down.  
  
"Of course I was grocery shopping. Where else would I have gotten these groceries from?" Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"We have something we would like to ask you." Haruka began as she walked forcefully up to the green haired woman. "Michiru's mirror showed us the man Meiki. Now, who is he and why would the enemy want to capture him?"  
  
Setsuna stood there puzzled. She was stone faced as usual with everyone gathered around her except Yaten and Usagi who didn't seem interested in the discussion. "What are you talking about? Why would I know?"  
  
"Well if you don't know, you'd better get your ass back to the gates of time to find out." Haruka was frustrated and spoke in a huff.  
  
"What are you talking about? What gates of time?" Setsuna looked around at everyone's shocked expressions. Everyone knew what was happening. Minako asked the final question that would lay all of their suspicions to rest.  
  
"Do you know who Sailor Pluto is?" She asked Setsuna with a slight wrinkle to her brow.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? No, I can't say that I've ever heard of them." She shrugged her shoulders and walked away towards the kitchen to put the groceries that she brought home.  
  
"I guess she didn't see that one coming!" Yaten snickered from the other side of the room. His light joke did not go over well with the other senshi. "What? I'm sorry!" He threw his hands in the air.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Haruka shouted at him pointing her finger wildly. "Now we can't find out who this Meiki character is."  
  
"You don't know who Meiki is?" Yaten became serious now. He and Minako had not been in the room when Michiru's mirror showed the captive. "Why didn't you ask me before?"  
  
Usagi sighed at his comment. She knew who Meiki was also because of what Seiya had told her, she also knew that she had to tell everyone what she knew since Setsuna couldn't, but she didn't want to let on that she knew that Seiya was here. Minako looked at Usagi for a minute but quickly passed her sigh off.  
  
"Well out with it already, what do you know?" Michiru sat on the couch across from him.  
  
"Meiki is the keeper of memories. Our fallen senshi, comrades, can regain their memories from him. The enemy knows this and probably therefore captured him because of it." Yaten paused to make sure everyone understood what he was explaining.  
  
"So we have to get him back before they kill him and it's too late." Makoto stood up.  
  
Yaten smiled. "There's no need to worry about that, if they kill him all of the memories are restored and a new memory keeper is created."  
  
"How did he know my name? Or even that I was watching him?" Michiru pried.  
  
"I don't know how he knew you were watching him, but he knew your name because he knows everyone." Yaten finished.  
  
"I know this is a little off subject here but, if Setsuna was attacked, then that means that there is another enemy running around out there hurting innocent people." Minako interrupted. She was right and everyone came to the realization of the matter. "We are going to have to destroy those two men to get him back!"  
  
"We aren't going to do that tonight though." Haruka said calmly. "Since they can not harm Meiki, we have no dire need to rush out in the middle of the night and trace around the city hoping that they find us." Michiru joined her side. "We should all get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow."  
  
Everyone reluctantly separated into his or her own rooms. Haruka followed Usagi to her room because she seemed a bit out of it. She waited until everyone else was in their room as not to draw attention to the upset Usagi. "Kitten? Are you alright?" Haruka lightly knocked on the door. There was no response so she opened it.  
  
Usagi sat in a chair near the window, her back was to the door and her eyes were on the scene outside the window. Haruka could see her tears reflected in the glass. "What do you want?" Usagi said without turning around. She knew it was Haruka.  
  
"Kitten, I'm just worried about you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you before. Can you forgive me?" Haruka was standing right behind Usagi, afraid to lay a hand on her for how she would react.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you. You were right. Everything you said was the truth." She turned around to face Haruka. The tears were visibly flowing down her face now. ".but I can't, I just can't forget about Chibi-Usa." Her hands came up to cover her face and to drown herself in her tears.  
  
Haruka took the delicate girl up in her arms and held her reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"I wish I knew that. I wanted to talk to Pluto about the future, but now. but now she's gone too." Usagi's body shook with sobs. Her pain was coming from the thought of her lost friends and her possibly lost daughter.  
  
"Do you know why I was yelling at you before?" Haruka stroked her hair. "I had just gotten through talking to Pluto that day concerning you." Usagi stopped crying and perked up.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Well I was trying earlier to tell you what she said but we were interrupted. I know that you don't love Mamoru anymore, and he knows that it is over too, that is why I can tell you this now. Chibi-Usa is not Mamoru's daughter. She is Seiya's." Haruka's grasp on the girl broke as she perked to attention.  
  
"What? How? What are you talking about?" Usagi was filled with questions.  
  
"About a month before you and Mamoru are about to be married you meet with Seiya again. You tell him that you don't want to give yourself to some one who you don't love. You want to give yourself to the person that you care for most in the world. You become pregnant a month before the wedding. You of course don't tell anyone and pretend that Chibi-Usa has just been born a month early. Mamoru and everyone else of course have no reason to think that she is not his. You see Kitten it's alright." Haruka reached out for Usagi.  
  
"What? I cheat on Mamoru? So you're saying that there is absolutely no reason for me to be with Mamoru? Have you told Mamoru this?" Usagi was staring at nothing in particular while being held tightly by Haruka's arms.  
  
"No, I see no reason that he should have to know at all." Haruka pulled her face away from Usagi.  
  
"What about Crystal Tokyo? Who will rule?" Usagi looked deep into Haruka's caring eyes.  
  
"No one. It becomes a democracy and therefore the black moon never strikes." She paused to stare into her eyes. "I'm sorry that we can't go and get him now, but I will make sure that you get to see him after we regain our senshi." She continued to stare into Usagi's eyes, their beauty captivated her. She felt herself leaning in towards her. Haruka kissed Usagi, but it did not land where she had intended it.  
  
Usagi saw what Haruka was about to do and dropped her head in a bow and Haruka's lips fell on her forehead instead. This was all the closure that Haruka needed. The small movement of Usagi's actions told her that they could never be and some how she felt alright with that. She was not heart broken as she thought she would be, a smile crossed her face and she remembered Michiru. 


	6. six

[:::six:::]  
  
Usagi awoke in the middle of the night to find Seiya lying in her arms. She gently kissed him on the cheek and turned her attention to where she had placed her slippers. With her slippers on she made her way to the kitchen where she would get a glass of water and return to bed.  
  
When she opened the door however she found Mamoru stabbing Seiya in the chest. "NOOOOO!!!" She screamed, as the glass fell from her hand and shattered on the floor.  
  
Usagi woke up suddenly covered in sweat. It was a dream, a horrible nightmare. She had to get outside for some fresh air. She walked out on to the porch in her robe and stared at the stars. She whispered "Seiya." and hoped to turn around and see him next to her as before. She was disappointed.  
  
  
  
When she awoke in the morning she found everyone sitting around the kitchen table. Everyone was becoming a weak term to describe the number of people that were left. She could only guess how alone Yaten felt right now, but Minako seemed to be helping him out. Haruka still had Michiru to worry about her and Mamoru seemed to be hanging around Makoto often.  
  
They hadn't spoken since that night. They both knew that it was over, words were not necessary to state the obvious. The seven of them sat around the kitchen table discussing a way to track the enemy. "I have to get out of this house!" Usagi suddenly blurted out. "Why can't we leave? If they are going to get us, then there's nothing anyone can do about it anyway!" She was more than a little peeved.  
  
"Usagi listen to yourself. You sound like you want them to find you." Makoto pointed out.  
  
"Well that would be better than just sitting around here hiding not accomplishing anything." She turned around in a huff and stormed off.  
  
"I'll go after her." Minako got up.  
  
"I'll go with you.' Yaten followed her.  
  
They wanted to give Usagi space and time to cool off. She didn't know that she was being followed. She headed to the park as usual. She came to the top of the bridge and looked down at the water as she had done many of times before. Minako and Yaten stayed off to the side of the bridge. They felt bad for her.  
  
Some one approached Usagi. She thought that it was Seiya. When the woman spoke she knew that it wasn't and was down hearted. "Are you expecting some one?" The woman asked.  
  
"I hope so." Usagi replied without looking up at the woman.  
  
"How can you hope to expect some one? You either do or you don't." The woman stated matter of factly. "What's your name?" The woman asked.  
  
Usagi turned her head and looked right at the woman. Her eyes seemed to frighten the woman. "Why do you ask? I don't know you."  
  
"That's right, if I knew you I would already know your name. Your eyes say a lot about you, you know. Your eyes tell me that you're depressed and waiting for your love to return." The woman tried to put her hand closer to Usagi's.  
  
"I'm glad that I have you as a friend Minako." Yaten said while keeping his eyes on Usagi.  
  
Minako turned her head to him in utter dismay. It was not like him to confess such a feeling.  
  
"I don't think I could have went on after Maker was gone and Fighter wasn't here. I'm not lonely and it's because of you." He took his gaze off of the bridge and turned it to meet Minako's still shocked face. "I'm sorry for being so pissy to you before." He smiled.  
  
She didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Anytime."  
  
"Excuse me, I should be going now." Usagi was starting to get annoyed with the woman.  
  
The woman grabbed onto her wrist as she tried to walk away. "Don't go."  
  
Usagi tried to break free. Minako and Yaten saw this and got up to start running towards her. Why did they have to be so far away? They began to transform, not caring who was watching. The woman changed into a cloaked figure. Venus and Healer feared they were going to be too late. They saw Jupiter and Neptune run by them being lead by Uranus. They must have worried that they were gone too long.  
  
"No, we're not going to make it in time!" Uranus voiced her concern, now she was visibly shaken. "Stop!!!" She screamed will all of her breath.  
  
The cloaked figure turned around with Usagi in her arms. ~This girl must be very important to have five sailor senshi coming to her aid.~  
  
The senshi were almost to the woman when she began to pull Usagi's face up for the kiss. Usagi felt a hard force hit her body as the woman disappeared from her vision. The woman's hold on her had been broken. She looked up to see Fighter holding her.  
  
Fighter had appeared behind the cloaked woman, when Uranus screamed she knew that it was her only chance to save her Odango. If she had fired her attack she would have hit her too, this was the only way to free her. She had to blow her cover, she couldn't and wouldn't just sit back and watch her hurt her Odango.  
  
The other senshi was shocked, but quickly regained their composure to attack. Uranus was the first to strike against the woman. Her attack seemed to barely scratch the woman once again revealing a golden skinned woman. Not giving up and still upset from the fact that she had almost failed her princess again her attack became more violent and malicious than anyone they had witnessed before. All of her fury and rage seemed to be pulsating in her sword as she sped towards and lunged at the woman showing no mercy.  
  
There was no need for the others to attack, they all stared in awe at what Uranus had just done, they were all amazed at how much her feelings could manipulate her power. No one spoke of what had just happened, no one wanted to tempt the anger of Uranus again.  
  
The forceful hit of Fighter's body before had knocked Usagi unconscious. Fighter never wanted to hurt Usagi, but the powerful body check that she had given her was better than letting her be taken by the enemy. The remaining senshi gathered around where Fighter was now holding Usagi.  
  
"When did you get here?" Michiru asked Fighter while checking Usagi's vital signs. Fighter was silent and unsure of what to say. She still wasn't sure that she was welcome here.  
  
Healer didn't care either way about the feelings of the Earth senshi towards her partner and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I'm so happy that you came. Maker."  
  
"I know." Fighter said cutting Healer off before she had to rehash the painful situation. Venus smiled at Fighter and felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. Everyone detransformed and retreated back to the outer's house.  
  
"I was invited and welcome here. I didn't want to let my presence be known. I hid in the shadows, the only one who knew that I was here was Odango." Seiya explained to the group before him. "I couldn't just sit back while she was in danger."  
  
Usagi was in the other room resting when Mamoru walked in the door. They had to call him; they couldn't just leave him in the dark at such a time. Once he laid eyes on Seiya he knew the atmosphere that he had to face by staying there. Seiya showed no signs of animosity towards him, that would not have help the situation that they were in now.  
  
"Well you are very much welcomed here." Haruka told him while shooting an evil glance in Mamoru's direction. "I'm sorry that you didn't come before with the other Starlights."  
  
Seiya nodded that he understood. He knew that this was a big step that Haruka was taking to greet him in such a manner, he was oblivious to her feelings towards Usagi though. Knowing that Usagi was in the other room and knowing that it wasn't wrong for him to see her now, he got up and headed in her direction.  
  
Mamoru also got up and followed him. Haruka took note of this and in turn followed Mamoru. Mamoru came into the room and saw Seiya sitting by Usagi's bedside. He felt like such a fool. "I'm sorry." Is all he said as he walked up behind Seiya.  
  
"It's alright, I know how you must have felt. My being mad at you now is not going to help our progress however." Seiya had turned to face Mamoru giving him what little dignity he deserved. Haruka listened tentatively at the door.  
  
"I don't expect you to like me after what I did. I was foolish and let my own feelings get in the way of protecting the ones that I love." Mamoru looked down at the ground. "And now I have paid the ultimate price for that." He got up and began to walk away, but stopped and looked back at the sleeping Usagi. "Please make her happy the way that I couldn't."  
  
Seiya nodded he could only imagine the pain and torture that Mamoru was putting himself through let alone the pain that the others had pushed onto him. Haruka had nothing to hide and made no attempt to conceal herself as Mamoru exited the room. There had always been a timid spark between the two; perhaps Mamoru had sensed her feelings towards Usagi.  
  
"We have to get Meiki back." Makoto began the conversation between the occupants of the living room.  
  
"We have no idea where to start looking." Michiru said as she watched Mamoru and Haruka return to join the group.  
  
"If Mercury were here we could have gotten a reading on the two men that disappeared before us." Minako was sitting next to Yaten on the couch. The closeness between to the two was noticeable now. They had been there for each other the past couple of weeks as they watched their friends suffer. They each had found a new friend in each other.  
  
"Luna and I will find out where they are." Artemis had spoken up finally. "We will go to the moon and use its computer. This way we will be able to track their negative energy."  
  
"It is our only hope now." Luna joined Artemis's side. "We'll return shortly to tell you of our findings." They said as they walked outside.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Usagi began to awaken. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Seiya smiling at her. "Seiya."  
  
"Oi Odango."  
  
Usagi got up out of bed with the help of Seiya. "What are you doing? You should be resting." He cautioned her.  
  
"I can't I have to tell the others." Usagi seemed to be in a hurry and very flustered all of the sudden as struggled to reach the door.  
  
"Tell them what?" Seiya was growing more concerned by the minute; he couldn't understand what she would have to say to the others so urgently.  
  
"My mother, she came to me she told me how to transform." Usagi was out the door and Seiya was on her heals.  
  
"Usagi!" Haruka exclaimed as she came charging into the living room to be met with stares. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Queen Serenity came to visit me in my dream, she told me how to transform." Usagi started to explain as she looked around to see who was here. "I have to go to the moon."  
  
Everyone was in shock; just minutes before Luna and Artemis had left to go to the moon. "What is on the moon?" Minako asked.  
  
"The crystal fountain. I must drink from it to receive my full powers and those of my mother." Usagi seemed very serious and determined. "I need help. Since I can't transform now I need some one to come with me to give me strength."  
  
"I will go with you." Haruka stood and made her way to Usagi before anyone could object.  
  
"No, I'll go with you too." Seiya offered up. "Please let me go." He was almost begging.  
  
"Please stay here and get some rest. Haruka and I will be fine we will return shortly." Usagi smiled at him, she knew that he wouldn't have listened to anyone else to stay except her. He nodded his head and returned to his room in defeat.  
  
Haruka transformed and the two left in a brilliant light.  
  
They arrived on the moon in the computer control room. Artemis and Luna were shocked to see the two there. "What are you here for?"  
  
"Queen Serenity told me in my dream to come and drink from the crystal fountain. Quick, where is it?" Usagi began to search around frantically for it.  
  
"It's in the center of the palace." They all began to run to the spot of the alleged fountain. They came to an abrupt halt when they spotted it. Dry.  
  
Usagi ran to it and looked in. "What am I supposed to do?" She began to cry. "How am I supposed to drink from it if it is dry?" Tears began to stream down her face and come to a point on her chin. "Mother. Help me."  
  
A single teardrop fell from her face and landed on the bottom of the drained fountain. Suddenly the fountain seemed to come to life; Water sprayed from its holes and gathered in a pool at the base. Usagi's eyes lit up as she saw the water that seemed to glisten in the light although it was bleak and dark in the chamber. When she finally came back to reality she reached her hands down and scooped the water up into them forming a cup. As she drank from the water her hair began to turn white and her clothes began to change into a new fuku. When she stood Sailor Cosmos stood before Uranus, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos. The ultimate form of the Heavens." Luna said in almost a whisper as she witnessed what had happened.  
  
"We have to get back to Earth now. We have all of the data that we need. We've found the enemies headquarters. It is surprisingly close." Artemis said without wasting anytime. The two senshi picked up the cats and disappeared just as mysteriously as they had come.  
  
When they arrived back at the outer's house everyone was amazed to see Sailor Cosmos. No one recognized her as Usagi until she detransformed. Minako ran up and hugged Usagi. "I'm so happy."  
  
"Luna and Artemis have found the enemies base. It's too late to attack it tonight, we will launch or plan tomorrow after we've all had rest." Usagi was actually giving orders, these were the qualities that were to make her a good Queen.  
  
Everyone turned in to their rooms. Seiya slept in Usagi's room, he had been away from her for far too long. He made himself a small bed on the floor next to hers.  
  
Michiru was sitting facing her vanity mirror as she brushed her hair. She saw Haruka coming up behind her but made no motion to acknowledge her. Haruka came up behind her and loomed down from above her. Michiru's silken camisole hung lightly on her delicate frame. Haruka brushed the straps off of her shoulders and bent down to kiss her neck and shoulders. Michiru stopped brushing her hair and watched her in the mirror. "Stop." She said as she stood up replacing her straps to where they had previously been.  
  
Haruka stayed where she was as Michiru crossed the room to sit on the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you touching and kissing me while you're thinking of her. I've known what you've been doing for long enough and I just can't do this anymore." Michiru looked seriously at Haruka who began to make her way to the bed also.  
  
"What are you talking about." Haruka tried to touch the girl but she swiftly pulled away. "Don't do this Michiru. You know that's not true."  
  
"Do I? Do you think that I'm blind? Do you think that I wouldn't notice?" Tears began to form in the senshi of the sea's eyes.  
  
Haruka didn't like to see Michiru cry. They had been together for what seemed like an eternity, helping, supporting and loving one another. This must have been plaguing her for a long time to finally break down like this. "It's not that way. It's different."  
  
"How?" She said through a sob.  
  
"I love you as my lover and my soul mate. I'm not going to deny that I love our Princess, but it's a different kind of love. I want to protect her and keep her safe, as my duty and as her friend. Don't you see, no one could ever take your place. Not even our Princess." Haruka rarely showed this side of herself to anyone. The only one that she could remember being this way with was Michiru. She just brought out a calmer more gentle side of her. She was still not sure if she was comfortable with this or not but made an effort to try.  
  
Michiru knew Haruka better than she knew herself perhaps. Michiru tried to speak again but was cut off by Haruka's lips. The argument seemed to be over and peace was restored. Never again would she doubt Haruka's love for her. 


	7. seven

[:::seven:::]  
  
The morning came and the senshi gathered outside. The enemy's base was in a wormhole. The only way to reach it was to sailor teleport. With the few remaining senshi it would have been a strain if it hadn't been for Cosmos's phenomenal power.  
  
"What is this place." Healer asked as they all looked around. They appeared to be in a psychedelic tunnel. The colors swirled around them and appeared to be moving. There was only two ways to go, right or left.  
  
"We are in the veins of time." Artemis explained. "It would have been very helpful to have Pluto here with us now." The others agreed but there was nothing that they could do about it now.  
  
Almost instantly the floor gave out below Jupiter's feet and she was swallowed up as if she was never there. Laughter could be heard echoing through the tunnel. "I see you've found us Sailor Senshi. Enjoy your stay, once we dispose of you Chaos will rein again!"  
  
Jupiter fell hard against the floor. She had appeared to have been dropped from the ceiling. When she got up she looked around and saw that the space she was in had no walls, the floor stretched for infinity. Once on her feet, Jupiter walked around to gain her bearings of her surroundings. She saw nothing until he came into sight. A man, who she immediately recognized as Meiki was chained to the floor with his head bowed down, as he was the last time she had seen him in Michiru's mirror. "Meiki."  
  
Meiki's head came up to face Jupiter. "I see you've come." He held his arms up as high as the restraints would allow him to. "Please, free me."  
  
Jupiter had no idea what to do to release the chains. She made her way over to him and started to pull at the cuffs that bound his hands. "I can't they won't budge." She was a strong girl and the iron cuffs did not give way under her tight grip.  
  
"You can charge them with your electricity." Meiki told her with a smile on his face. "Just put you hands on the cuffs and concentrate all of your energy on them. Don't worry about me, your powers can't effect me."  
  
Jupiter did as she was told. With her hands placed on the cuffs they started to glow. She could feel her own powers burning her hands, but she sensed that it was starting to work and didn't dare let go of her hold on them. The smell of burning flesh was all around them. Just when she thought that she couldn't take anymore she let out a scream, surging the last of her power into her hands; the restraints were blown off of his wrists in a brilliant explosion  
  
"Thank you Sailor Jupiter." Meiki said as he caught the collapsed girl in his arms. Meiki was an average sized man for his apparent age. They would have no chance to escape until Jupiter regained her consciousness.  
  
"Face us you cowards!" Sailor Cosmos was visibly angry and yelling about herself. "Bring back Jupiter and Meiki!"  
  
"Sailor Cosmos, I think we should head in this direction. We can't afford to waste anytime here." Tuxedo Kamen told her. The others seemed to agree with him.  
  
"We should split up to cover more area quickly." Uranus suggested. "Neptune, Tuxedo Kamen and I will go this way while the rest of you should head that way. Contact us on the communicators if anything happens." Before anyone could object the three started in the previously pointed out direction.  
  
"You're leaving her?" Neptune asked Uranus when they were out of earshot.  
  
Uranus didn't say anything but looked at Neptune with an angry look. Neptune knew not to press the subject any further and walked on in silence.  
  
Venus, Cosmos, Healer and Fighter head in their designated direction. All of them were looking around to find some sort of way out of this tunnel. "What if this just goes on for ever? What are we going to do? We won't get anywhere at this rate." Healer began to lose faith.  
  
"It's all right." Cosmos smiled at her. "We'll get everyone back." Her words were reassuring to Healer but seemed somewhat shaky coming from her mouth.  
  
"Where are your other friends?" Kenboushou appeared before them. "Oh well, I'll deal with you now anyway."  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter's attack soared at the man with incredible speed. He made no motion to dodge the attack. The laser would have made a direct hit but just passed straight through him. "WHAT!"  
  
"You fool, you can't hurt me." With these words a large electrical orb was emitted from his hands and thrown straight at them. Venus was hit. Badly.  
  
Healer ran to her side. "No, stay with us." She pleaded with Venus as Venus seemed to be losing consciousness.  
  
"I'm sorry. Protect Usagi in my place." Venus barely got out before she was limp in her arms. Tears appearing on Healer's face seemed to magnify the anger in her eyes.  
  
Knowing that her powers were useless against him Healer did the only thing that she could and charged the man with all of the strength. "Healer NO!" Fighter screamed.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going little girl?" The man asked before Healer was upon him. She ran into him making no contact but instead passed straight through him just as Fighter's attack had done previously. As she was on the other side of him with her back to him he fired again knocking her full in the back. She had no chance to block the attack and was knocked on to her face. She must have fallen unconscious immediately. "Anyone else want to try?" He laughed as he turned his focus back to Cosmos and Fighter.  
  
Healer and Venus disappeared into the floor just as Jupiter had. "No, they're gone."  
  
"Foolishness will get you no where. Surrender yourselves or be destroyed." There was an over confident smirk on his face.  
  
"We will never surrender to you!" Cosmos said in an equally confident tone. "You'll pay for what you have done." She pointed her staff at him angrily.  
  
"I wonder if they are all right?" Neptune said out loud. This was the first conversation that had gone on between the three since they had parted away from the main group. She looked from side to side to see the faces of the two that were on either side of her. Nothing. They kept walking, the tunnel seemed to be never ending and they were starting to get very frustrated.  
  
"Damn it! Will this thing ever end?" Uranus was not one to keep the emotion of anger inside her.  
  
"Oh it will." A voice said behind them. "It will end for you very quickly."  
  
The three turned around to see a white haired man standing behind them with his arms crossed. "What do you want?! Return Jupiter and Meiki to us! Now!" Tuxedo Mask boldly demanded.  
  
"I'm not like my brother, I don't feel like playing with you. He had fun with your other friends, but I'll just take you to him so that he can dispose of you." Wasureru smiled smugly as he raised his hands above his head. A glowing energy seemed to form between his hands. Uranus noticed this and made a move to take out her sword. Before she could come anywhere near him he launched the ball of light towards them, encasing them in it.  
  
Between Cosmos and Kenboushou appeared a brilliant light. When the light disappeared it displayed a weakened Neptune, Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen. "Uranus." Cosmos gasped as she ran over to the group. Uranus smiled at her trying to relieve her concern. The five then turned to the two men before them.  
  
"Healer and Venus." Meiki said, with these words Jupiter woke up. Meiki made his way to the two senshi that had just arrived. They appeared to be unconscious and badly beaten. He quickly did a run over of both of them and then turned to Jupiter. "They'll be alright." He smiled.  
  
Jupiter tried to prop herself up with her hand and failed miserably as the burnt flesh of her palm stung when she put pressure on it. Meiki made his way over to her and assisted her in getting to her feet. "If these two are here I wonder how everyone else is doing." She said once she was stable on her feet.  
  
"I don't know but I say we go and find out. Now that you're awake we can escape from here." He started walking away from Makoto when she put her hand up on his shoulder.  
  
"What about Venus and Healer? We can't just leave them here."  
  
"We can't very well carry them either. We will come back for them when we've found the others." Meiki's words left no room for debate. "They will be alright, trust me Jupiter." His expression turned kind and Jupiter seemed to trust his words.  
  
Without asking any questions or waiting for any action from the two men Uranus launched her attack. "WORLD SHAKING!" The ground they stood on shook while Uranus's attack plummeted towards the men, neither of them seeming to care.  
  
Uranus wasn't upset that the men were unaffected by her attack, she was pissed that they stood there with their cool faces as if they were mocking her. "Haha, don't make me laugh." Kenboushou stated. "Which one of you would like to be first? If you would like I can kill you all together." He had his hand out as though giving them an offer.  
  
"You can burn in hell!" Fighter yelled as she prepared to attack. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Again the enemy was unaffected by the attack. Not even a scratch. "This isn't working. We need to do something else." Fighter turned to look at Cosmos.  
  
"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Cosmos asked, maybe if she knew what their motive was she could stop them. "Why?"  
  
The brothers looked at each other and then faced the group again. "It's not like you can do anything about it now, so we might as well tell you. We are going to bring Chaos back to power in this Galaxy." The man with the white hair began to explain. "Once Chaos is in power we will become supreme rulers of this galaxy by controlling people's minds." The man made his hand into a fist and squeezed it hard in front of himself.  
  
"No one would be able to go up against us if we had Chaos on our side, and besides, with Chaos in the minds of all the people in this galaxy, we have an oblivious army!"  
  
"You can't control Chaos, it will over take you. It will kill you." Fighter said with a smile on her face. "You are fools. It's just using you."  
  
When she finished her comment Kenboushou shot an energy beam straight at her chest. Fighter had no time to react, the beam hit her hard in the chest and she was thrown back down the tunnel. She got up, blood was trailing from the corner of her mouth and she was holding her arm. She made her way back to the group. "Is that all you have." She pressed her luck and tried their patients.  
  
"You'd better learn when to keep your mouth shut little girl." Wasureru warned her. He walked over to her, he was an arm's length away from Fighter. He reached out and took Fighter's gloved hand. Fighter could feel his solid hand touching hers.  
  
'Now I can hurt him, he is solid.' Fighter thought as she tightened her grip on his hand. He seemed surprised as she spun him around to be held in her arms. Putting her left arm under his neck and bracing the back of his head with her right hand she quickly turned her arms and snapped his neck. "Goodbye." Was all that she said.  
  
Uranus shot Fighter a smile and appreciated how she handled the situation. Just as she would have done. Fighter let the man's limp body fall out of her arms and to the floor and then turned her attention to the other man. "I'll kill you for that." He screamed as he powered up again. Fighter just smiled smugly. "Better keep your eyes open." The man said as he began to multiply. Soon there was a good dozen duplicates standing in a circle around the senshi and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Neptune now!" Cosmos called out.  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune called out as she turned herself round to shine her mirror on all of the men. It didn't work. The mirror detected and destroyed nothing.  
  
"Your powers have been analyzed, try all you'd like, there's no way you can beat me!" They all laughed in unison.  
  
"Tell that to your partner!" Uranus threw this back at him. Two of the duplicates charged Uranus. When they became solid to grab her she split them in two with her space sword. Soon two duplicates would attack everyone, while they were distracted the real man grabbed Cosmos.  
  
The duplicates soon disappeared and everyone turned their attention to the man holding Cosmos, their princess. "Is this the one that was so important to you?" The man asked while holding her in a threatening position. "This will be payback for my brother!" He seemed quite upset.  
  
"NO!!" Fighter screamed. 'Not now, not her.'  
  
"Release her immediately!" Uranus demanded.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen began to charge the man with his cane. "I wouldn't try that, or do you want something to happen to her?" He fired an energy ball at Tuxedo Kamen knocking him down to the ground. He soon began to fire random shots all about the tunnel, some would rictoche off the wall. He finally stopped when he heard Uranus's blood curdling scream.  
  
"Noooo!!! Neptune!!!!!!" Her voice mirrored true pain. Neptune's bloody figure was lying in her arms motionless. 'No, don't leave me! I can't stay here alone, I love you Michiru.' Haruka cried over Neptune, this was the first time anyone had seen the brash girl shed a tear.  
  
Fighter and Uranus were the only ones left standing to fight. They knew that they couldn't attack him because he was using Cosmos as a human shield. "Fighter, fire at him, make it a weak hit. You have to hit Cosmos, we have to make him think that we aren't afraid to hurt her." Uranus spoke just loud enough that Fighter would be the only one to hear her, she never once took her eyes off of Cosmos.  
  
"What!? I can't hurt Odango, I can't." Fighter replied with a tug at her heart.  
  
"You have to, it's the only way to save her!" Uranus grabbed Fighter's arm in the process. Fighter wiggled her way free.  
  
"STAR." Fighter began as she brought her hand back behind her. "SERIOUS." Stars began to collect around her frame. Then he did it, he turned the captive Cosmos around so that Fighter could see her face and the tears that marked it. Fighter fell to her knees on the floor. She couldn't do it.  
  
"WORLD SHAK." Uranus was cut off by Fighter. "Get off of me, we have to do this!" Uranus pleaded with Fighter. While Fighter was on Uranus the enemy shot a large electrical ball at them both.  
  
"NO!" Cosmos yelled as she was powerless against the situation. She watched them get hit and writhe in pain. "NO!" Another shot was blasted at them and they could do nothing to escape it. 


	8. eight

[:::eighth:::]  
  
Uranus and Fighter lay there motionless in front of Cosmos. She began to cry as she struggled as hard as she could to break free of her captivity. "Stop!" Cosmos began to glow with an illuminating white aura.  
  
"The Silver Crystal!" Her captor exclaimed as he felt the power in his hands. "Give it to me." He tried to reach for the broach in the center of Cosmos's chest. Fighter had made it to her feet and was hurrying towards the two with Uranus close behind her. By now as a result of Cosmos's struggles his back was to the two 'supposedly' fallen senshi. Uranus ran past Fighter with her sword drawn and struck.  
  
The blow would be almost fatal to anyone who received it. Good thing that it was almost because at the last minute Kenboushou heard her foot steps and had turned around leaving Cosmos to take the full blow. Cosmos's suit burst open to expose the laceration. Blood made trails down her now exposed back. Uranus just stood there in shock with Fighter behind her. "No, I hurt her." She said in almost a whisper, but Fighter had heard her. Uranus dropped to her knees. In her state she didn't see the power that was about to hit her. Soon she fell unconscious from the blast and lay there motionless once again.  
  
Cosmos appeared limp in his arms as he laughed. "Fools, you did my job for me. You killed the one that you were trying to protect!" He loosened his hold on Cosmos before he threw her dying body towards Fighter.  
  
Fighter caught her and dropped to the ground with her in her arms. "NO!" She screamed. "Please don't leave me.." Tears were streaming down her face and her emotions seemed to pouring out with them. "Odango. Please don't leave me, not now, not ever." Her pain was apparent and agonizing to watch.  
  
"She's gone, now I will put you out of your misery too!" He powered up to blow the fatal blast towards Fighter when he was suddenly hit from the back.  
  
"Not while I'm around." Jupiter's voice rang loud and clear in their ears. Two figures penetrated the darkness and make their presence known. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The energy seemed to pass through him as all of their previous attacks had.  
  
It seemed that they were once again defenseless. 'We can only hit him when he's powering up or has a need to make himself solidify.' Fighter thought. She looked down at the crippled body in her arms. "Odango, I'll save us." She placed her body down and stood up to face him. Fighter took one last look at Cosmos, one last adoring look filled with love and threw herself at him.  
  
He caught her and used her as a shield. "Jupiter, NOW!" Fighter exclaimed as she ordered Jupiter to fire her attack. Jupiter knew now that there was no other way, she had seen the perished bodies all around her and knew that they had no choice. Once again, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Rang in the air. The colorful attack hit both Fighter and her captive dropping them to the ground.  
  
Fighter was breathing heavy and noticed that he was not dead yet. The two stood once again. He had Fighter by the throat. "You will pay for that you little Bitch!" His hand came up to the side of her head. A single tear dropped down Fighter's cheek.  
  
"Odango." She whispered just before the attack was to hit her.  
  
"COSMOS CELESTIAL HEART BREAK!" Was followed by a blinding light. Fighter was released before the blast hit and looked at Cosmos in her full glory. "You will not destroy the ones I love, not while I'm around!"  
  
Kenboushou lay there utterly destroyed. Cosmos's power was too much for him, he could no longer make himself invulnerable to their attacks.  
  
"COSMOS CELESTIAL HEART BREAK!"  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"FLOODING MEMORIES!"  
  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Venus and Healer standing in the distance. Venus held up a victory sign as Healer flashed them a smile. Kenboushou had his head down after he had been blasted with the attacks and was slowly fading from existence. "I was defeated. How could this be?" Were the last words he spoke before he disappeared completely.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meiki had returned to the senshi's dimension to thank them and greet them all. The Starlights were there for their fare well too. All of the senshi's memories were returned to them and they gathered at Rei's shrine. "Thank you all of you. I couldn't have done this without you." Meiki walked over to Makoto slowly. "Thank you most of all Makoto." He took her bandaged hands in to his. "I hope your beautiful hands are not scarred from this." He gently kissed them before letting them go.  
  
"OOOHHHH Makoto!" Minako nudged her. Makoto just blushed as Meiki smiled at her.  
  
"I must be leaving, but we will see each other in the future. You can count on that." The last part seemed to be directed at Makoto as he shot her a wink and waved before he disappeared.  
  
"Do you guys have to leave so soon?" Ami asked Taiki with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, we have to leave. Our Princess needs us and we are sworn to protect her. I'm sure we'll meet again. We will definitely come to visit more often." Taiki sad as he gave her a hug. They had grown closer now from being together when they couldn't transform. When they regained their memories they did not lose the ones that they had made while they were normal.  
  
Seiya was silent as he listened to the conversations going on around him. He didn't want to leave, but knew that he had to. This time it would be harder though, now his Odango returned his feelings and he had to give her up. It was ripping his heart out and tearing at his mind. He could only imagine what Usagi was going through. She had given up her whole future for him and now he was going to leave her again.  
  
Haruka looked at Seiya unsure if she should say anything to him or not. She knew that he had a duty to protect his princess just as she had a duty to protect hers. A gentle hand fell upon her shoulder as she turned her head to see Michiru shaking hers. Haruka smiled at this. 'She always knows what I'm thinking.' She brought her hand up to place on top of her lover's.  
  
Usagi walked out of the room and sat on the porch just outside. She looked up at the night sky as she had done many times before. She knew he had to leave. She looked around at the stars and thought to herself. 'Of all of those bright stars up there I have the brightest one right here with me but I can't keep him.' She sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
Seiya had seen her leave and followed her outside. He took a place next to her, he had stealthily snuck up on her just as he had done before. "Odango." He said in almost a whisper. "Odango. You know that I don't want to leave you."  
  
Usagi picked her head up and looked at him. Tears filled her eyes as her lip trembled. "Please don't leave me again. I don't think that I could take it again." She threw herself into his embrace and cried into his shirt. "Please."  
  
"Odango, I wish I could stay. This is killing me more than you know. I would wish for nothing else but to stay here by your side for the rest of my life making you happy. You must understand that I have no choice." He held her closer to him. He could feel her back convulsing with sobs. "Odango."  
  
"I know. I just want to be selfish, I want to keep you here all to myself, I never want to let you go." She picked her head up off of his chest and looked deep into his eyes, seeing past them into his soul. "So many tears we cry."  
  
"The space between the tears we cry is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more." He smiled at her. "I promise that we'll see each other again Odango." He had to keep himself from crying so as not to make her more upset.  
  
Usagi was still crying, she was trying to stifle some tears but was not succeeding. "I love you Seiya." She said as she as her emotions got the better of her again.  
  
"I love you too Odango." He said as he held her tightly. He couldn't take it anymore and began to sob with her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She broke away and pulled herself back from him. She sat while enchanted by his eyes. She had stopped crying and only a few stray tears loomed on her cheeks. "I wish this moment could last forever." She said before bringing her lips to lightly brush his.  
  
He felt their warm softness caress his. This kiss was delicate and sweet and left them both longing for more. The kisses became shorter and more frequent as more passion was put into them. Usagi brought her arms up around his neck as he entwined his around her waist. In the shadows created by the moonlight their bodies seemed as one as did their souls.  
  
They both knew that it was time for him to go. There was nothing that either of them could do about it so they reluctantly parted with the hope that one-day they could be together.  
  
The Starlights, who were now transformed said their thanks and goodbyes as they took off into the night sky. 


	9. nine

I hope you didn't really think I was going to let it end that way?  
  
[:::epilogue:::]  
  
Soon the time of Crystal Tokyo would come. Setsuna knew of the exact moment when the Earth would begin to freeze over and she warned the Prince and Princess of this. Now that the future they knew was never going to exist a new one had to be created. The Silver Millennium would be brought back to rule. Usagi would rule as queen of the moon on the moon and Mamoru would rule as king of the Earth on Earth. The kingdoms would be united but yet separate.  
  
The time was drawing nearer for the awakening. Sailor Cosmos and the rest of the senshi left Earth to head to their new home, the Moon. They would not have to wait a thousand years for the Earth to thaw since Cosmos could do it right after it happened from the moon. There was no population on the moon only the senshi. They were busy rebuilding the Silver Millennium to return it to its former glory. Once the rebuilding was complete they would bring people from Earth back with them to repopulate it.  
  
"It's time Princess." Uranus entered into the garden in which Usagi was working.  
  
"Please don't call me that." She stood up and brushed herself off, covering the front of her overalls in soot in the process. "It makes me uncomfortable." She looked up at the taller woman with a smile.  
  
"Alright kitten. The others are waiting for us. You'd better transform." Uranus told her as they both began walking to meet up with the group. The inners and outers stood around waiting when they saw Cosmos and Uranus drawing near they all got into position.  
  
The senshi stood in circle around Cosmos. The energy that they emitted was similar to that of the Sailor Planet Attack but with the extra senshi it looked like it did when they attacked the snow queen. The thawing process didn't take long, since Cosmos's energy continued to grow everyday. When they felt that they had enough energy they stopped and detransformed.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait." Setsuna told them.  
  
The war was over leaving the planet in utter dismay. Buildings lay in ruins all around them, it appeared as though there was no chance to revive what used to be their planet. This destruction after they had worked so hard to rebuild everything. All of that work for nothing. There were many survivors now all homeless. "We must seek help." Kakyuu voiced as she looked over the city in despair. "We must go back to Earth. Our people won't survive here long." She turned around to see her three senshi bowed down before her. "Perhaps they will have enough room for at least some of our hopes."  
  
They all knew it would be impossible to save everyone. This was a whole planet they were talking about here. How would they decide who would live and die, they could not play God. It wasn't right but it was the only thing that they could do. "We must leave immediately." Kakyuu made her way past the senshi to make an announcement to her people.  
  
Kakyuu and the Starlights soon arrived on Earth. The four of them had come alone. The Earth they had known was no longer, it had changed. What was once Tokyo was now Crystal Tokyo. The King of the Earth now ruled from there. The four made their way to the palace that loomed off in the distance. They knew the King of Earth to be Mamoru and there for were worried about his judgement of them. "Do you think that he will accept us? Even after everything that has happened between us?" Healer asked the question that was on all of their minds.  
  
"We can only hope." Maker looked over at the smaller senshi. "We can only hope."  
  
They soon were upon the palace and were escorted by the guards inside. They looked around and marveled at the splendors around them. Fighter got a pang in her stomach as the thought of Usagi once again entered her head. This time it was different, now she wondered if her and Mamoru had gotten back together for the sake of this kingdom. "This way." The guard directed them through the open door of the throne room.  
  
"Welcome." Mamoru held his hand out to Kakyuu. "I see our situations are reversed this time." He smiled before he kissed her hand. "What brings you to Earth?" He asked as he offered them all seats.  
  
Mamoru was being kinder than they had expected. Kakyuu explained their predicament extensively and not misleading him about the number of refugees there were. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry, there is really nothing that I can do. The Earth has it's own problem of fighting off over population."  
  
The situation appeared hopeless. "Thank you for your time King." Kakyuu bowed to him as she got up and motioned for the Starlights to follow her. The King stood up and motioned for her to come back.  
  
He flashed her a smile. "There is another alternative. You could go to the Queen of the Moon and seek her assistance." He knew well that they had no idea who the queen of the moon was. "She is a very kind ruler and I'm sure she would give you audience."  
  
"Thank you for the suggestion." Kakyuu and the Starlights headed out of the room followed by Mamoru.  
  
"I will escort you there personally, her guardians are a bit over protective." He winked at them for they would soon see exactly what he was talking about. The King informed his court that he would be making a short trip to the moon and that to expect him back soon. The King, Kakyuu and the Starlights made their way to the moon.  
  
"Endymion!" The tallest of the four dark figures voiced. "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" When the four figures got closer they could be recognized as Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn.  
  
"What aren't you happy to see me?" Mamoru joked with her. "And why do you always insist on calling me Endymion? Mamoru is fine." He walked up and stood before them with the Starlights and Kakyuu not far behind him. The moon palace was behind the outers and didn't appear to be too far away. "I have come here to present Princess Kakyuu to Selene." He didn't want to say Usagi and ruin this little surprise. "She requests an audience with her."  
  
Neptune smiled at the Starlights but they didn't notice. They were too confused as to what was going on. "Well then follow us." Pluto stated as she turned to head for the palace. It was a short walk, only about ten minutes, but nothing was said between the travelers.  
  
'If the outer senshi are here then that must mean that the inner senshi are here with Odango. Do they all live on the moon now?' Questions and concerns passed through Fighter's mind and a distraught look crossed her face, as she was deep in concentration. Mamoru looked over and noticed this, immediately know just what she was thinking.  
  
"Here we are. I'll go and get her for you!" Saturn was a little excited and forgot her manners as she ran through the hallways to go and fetch the queen. The group waited patiently in the throne room for the queen and her inner court. Soon footsteps could be heard echoing through the large chamber.  
  
Sailor Jupiter walked in first followed by Mars, Mercury and Venus. Healer smiled at Venus remembering the friendship that they had forged last time when they were both on Earth. The four didn't say anything however and didn't even smile. Well all except Venus didn't smile but she soon received an elbow in the ribs from Mercury who reminded her to look dignified and serious. As the girls lined up a new figure entered the room. A woman with white hair done up in Odango wearing a long white gown gracefully entered the room. When she did so Kakyuu noticed a huge grin spread across Mamoru's lips.  
  
"Welcome to our home. I am Selene, Queen of the Moon." She introduced herself. "I believe you know my court and I know all of you too well." She winked at them. There was something odd about this queen. She didn't seem to have a refined regal tone to her. She could have been just any person off the street. But who were they to say anything? They were here for her help, they couldn't insult her. "What brings you here today?"  
  
Kakyuu and the Starlights were confused to say the least at how this queen knew them 'too well'. Kakyuu stepped forward and began to explain the situation. "And so you see, your highness, we have no where else to turn to."  
  
"Well, it seems like we have the perfect solution for your problem." Selene began walking towards her. "We will be able to accept your whole planet and all of its refugees. I will ask you one thing though."  
  
"Yes, certainly, whatever you wish." Kakyuu was relieved that their worries had come to an end. She didn't care what the moon Queen was going to ask her to do, it didn't matter, she would do anything for her now.  
  
"I would like for you to co-rule this planet with me." Selene took Kakyuu's hands in her own. "I don't have the experience to run an entire planet on my own and besides, they are your people, who better than to lead them?" She smiled warmly at her and waited for her answer.  
  
"If that is what you wish than I will co-rule this planet with you." Kakyuu bowed to her.  
  
"Don't bow to me, that's not necessary. That goes for you three too." She turned to the Starlights. She knew they had no idea who she was and was having fun with this little game. She went to Mamoru. "Thank you for bringing them here." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"It was my pleasure." He reveled in the moment.  
  
"Well we should be going now, we can't keep all of those people waiting now can we? They must be starved!" Selene said as she stepped away from the group.  
  
"Is that all you can think about at a time like this? Food?!" Mars snapped from behind her. The Starlights and Kakyuu were stunned that the Queen's senshi yelled at her. "Baka would you change already so we can get going?" She smacked the Queen upside the back of the head. This just stunned them more.  
  
"Man, Mars you're hitting me harder and harder everyday!" Selene rubbed the back of her head. "I was just thinking about their well being and I was about to change before you rudely interrupted me!" Selene stuck her tongue out at her. All of the planetary senshi except Mars got huge sweat drops. "COSMOS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
The Starlights and Kakyuu stood there amazed as they realized just who Selene really was, Usagi. When she was done transforming she smiled at Fighter. Fighter had no time to react before she was upon her. "Odango?" She questioned the smaller girl in her arms.  
  
"Get off of her and let's go!" Mars called from behind her. "Remember the 'starving' refugees?" She pulled at Cosmos's cape. Cosmos was torn away from Fighter and put into a half Nelson by Mars who in turn threw her in the middle of the circle of the planetary senshi.  
  
"Mars remind me that I don't like you any more when we get back." And with this comment the senshi disappeared.  
  
"I guess we should follow them." Kakyuu said shrugging her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us who the queen was?" She faced Mamoru who was now behind her.  
  
"You didn't like your surprise?" He joked. "You'll take good care of her, won't you?" He directed this comment to Fighter.  
  
Fighter who was still amazed at the fact that the Queen was her Odango, that they were going to be able to live on the same planet permanently, that she would be surrounded by all of her friends and her Odango, couldn't find the words to answer Mamoru's question. Healer stepped in for her. "Of course she will." She said in a sweet tone uncommon for Healer.  
  
"I must be going now. Have a safe trip and I will be seeing you soon! Ja!" He called back before he too disappeared.  
  
After all of the survivors were safely brought back to the moon the senshi and Kakyuu all made their way to their rooms to rest. It had been a very long process. Minako knocked on Healer's door. "Come in." The voice on the other side said. When she entered the room she noticed that Healer and Fighter had been talking. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were busy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She turned to leave but Fighter's words stopped her.  
  
"No, Minako, stay, I was just leaving." She got up and made her way to Minako at the door.  
  
"Don't you guys detransform when you're not needed?" She questioned both of them since they were still in their senshi form.  
  
"We never did before, this is how we always walked around." Healer commented. "But I guess if you guys do it, then so should we." She detransformed into Yaten as Fighter did the same.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Seiya said as he left them alone.  
  
Seiya made his way through the palace and towards Kakyuu's room. She was getting ready for bed but invited her visitor in with a welcome. "What is it Fighter?" She noticed that he was Seiya now but still called him Fighter. "Or should I call you by your male name now?" She questioned as she poured them both tea.  
  
"You may call me whatever you'd like." He smiled warmly at her. "I was talking with Healer about reorganizing the towns and the political structure of our people. If we don't do something about it soon there will be utter chaos." He sipped his tea like what he had just said wasn't as important as it really was.  
  
Kakyuu smiled at Seiya. "Why are you taking this weight onto your shoulders now?" She asked as she came up behind him. "You and the other senshi have just finished fighting a very long and tiring war. Don't you deserve a rest?" She had her hands placed on either one of his shoulders.  
  
He spun around to look his princess in the face. "I can't. I just can't forget about everyone. Why should I rest when our people are suffering?" He turned back around to face the table. "I just can't be selfish now."  
  
"Selfish? Is that what you call it?" Kakyuu kneeled down next to Seiya. "My dear Starlight, you of all people are anything but selfish." Seiya was surprised at her words. He had thought that if he spent his time in the happy blissful world of his Odango that he would be abandoning his people, the people he had just tried so hard to protect.  
  
"But Princess, she is a Queen now. What would she want with just an ordinary senshi?" Seiya looked down at Kakyuu's smiling face.  
  
"Did she look like she cared when she jumped on you earlier? Did she not seem like she was exactly the same as you had left her?" Kakyuu rose to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her. "Plus, your worries are over. I have a surprise for you." Just as she finished her sentence there was a knock at her chamber door. "You may enter."  
  
Maker walked into the room. She bowed to Kakyuu and acknowledged Seiya. "Everything is finished. Would you like to come and see the progress?" She tried hard to contain her excitement. She used to be a very out going and spontaneous person before they had lost their princess.  
  
Kakyuu got up to follow Maker and motioned for Seiya to do the same. "You may use your male form here if you with Maker, I have no qualms about it." Kakyuu said as she walked by her.  
  
Maker looked back at Seiya and noticed his appearance. She transformed into Taiki and the two followed Kakyuu to the observatory. When they stepped into the room they noticed Cosmos and Mercury standing near the window looking down upon the landscape below.  
  
When Cosmos and Mercury heard the footsteps behind them they looked up from what they were doing and turned to greet their guests. Mercury transformed back to Ami and Cosmos transformed back to Selene. (She was still Usagi, she just had white hair. I know, I know what you're thinking, 'Seiya is way to smart not to have noticed this before', but hey! This is my fic and I let him have a brain fart there!) "Everything is set, come see!" Selene waved Kakyuu and Seiya over to the window.  
  
Kakyuu and Seiya gazed out on the marvelous city below. "Does it look familiar?" Taiki asked from behind them.  
  
"How? Who." Seiya stuttered as he realized that it was the Imperial city of Kinkomu staring back up at him from down below.  
  
"This is my surprise." Kakyuu hugged him. "You don't have to worry about everyone any more. Cosmos used her powers along with the help of Mercury and Maker to recreate the cities and towns of our planet." Kakyuu explained as she released him to see his eyes still as big as saucers. "Go and be 'selfish'!" She mocked him as she shoved him in an unlady-like manner.  
  
"Do you like it?" Selene asked him as she stood next to him. "I did it for you." She whispered in a tone that only Seiya heard. "Welcome home."  
  
Seiya didn't know what to say he turned and looked at Selene, his Odango and took her up in his arms as he kissed her passionately. He had everything he had ever wanted in his life here in his grasp now. 


End file.
